Fear Will Not Be The End of This
by Katellis89
Summary: A unexpected threat to the World of Ninja is brought to light and an enemy with a unique ability changes Kakashi's life in a big way. Duty should force the slow kindling feelings brewing between him and Naruto onto a back burner but it only brings them closer. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT OWN NARUTO or any of its characters, they belong to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Fear Will Not Be The End of This**_

 **Chapter one**

 _Click click click…click click click…._ both Flesh and prosthetic fingers stop and hover over worn keys as a deep sigh escapes the owners mouth. A resounding creak fills the quiet room when a tired weight sinks back into a well used office chair, placing Naruto's head in the direct path of sunlight glaring through the open window, basking him in a warmth that only makes him more lethargic. Another long sigh.

"You're beginning to sound like Shikamaru.."

A cerulean orb peaks out of a single heavy lid at its intruder. A silver crow. Leaf headband no longer secured over one eye, characteristic mask concealing his mysterious lower face and _very_ uncharacteristic, comfortable garb draping a hard, lithe body still capable of exerting the power of a man half his age.

"Should a retired Hokage be hopping through a high window unannounced ? It doesn't seem very professional." With a small chuckle and shake of his head Kakashi leaps gracefully to the floor, stepping the short distance to the desk to perch on the ledge facing Konoha's current Hokage, whom has both eyes closed again. "For as long as it continues to be the quicker route, I shall continue to take it… Hokage-sama."

Naruto forces out a chuckle himself and sits up straight, spine popping, to run his real hand through golden locks at a length more reminiscent of his teenage years, the other hand reaching forward to shut the computer down. The scarecrow leans over to tap the top of it with a long slender finger, "all done?"

"Not quite. I stopped because I couldn't remember how to spell _eloquent,_ or if I was even using it in the right context to begin with and now I just don't care at the moment. I'll finish it first thing tomorrow. Shall we?" Naruto sweeps a hand towards the front of the office, "you are coming with us still, right ? You promised Himawari." Kakashi simply nods as they stand in unison and head out the door together but he glances back at the stacks of reports and scrolls, "I don't miss this job."

Laughing, Naruto shakes his head. "It never really suited you…but you were a great Hokage, none the less."

A crinkle of one visible eye lined with crows feet is the only sign of a smile on the older mans face. "Of course I was. I am amazing at everything, Naruto-kun."

"Hai, hai."

The sixth and seventh exit the building together, returning greetings in passing to various civilians and fellow ninja, heading in the direction of the Uzumaki household. After fifteen minutes of companionable silence they reach their destination and enter, only for Naruto to be immediately bombarded by an adorable dark haired girl on a rampage.

Clinging to the front his shirt, Himawari looks up from the height of his waist with watery eyes, the apples of her cheeks red with frustration. "Papa! Boruto-Baka ruined it! Momma's favourite dish…" She lowers her head as her voice starts to wobble, trying to hold back her tears. "It'll take me _hours_ to make it again and we're supposed to leave soon." Boruto comes stomping down the hall as their father starts to pat her head, mouth open and ready to holler out his defence when he notices the former Hokage standing beside Naruto, an amused expression on his face.

"Rokudaime-sama!" Boruto exclaims with a quick bow in Kakashi's direction. He nods in return and Himawari peaks out from where she's buried her face in Naruto's shirt, fixing her older brother with a glare identical to the one her mother reserved only for her greatest enemies.

"Boruto…" Naruto starts but his son cuts him off. " It wasn't my fault! Maybe if she didn't leave that stupid doll laying around, I wouldn't have tripped and knocked everything over!" He declares, crossing his arms stubbornly and sticking his nose in the air. Himawari spins around and stomps her foot. "Well maybe if _you_ stopped walking around with your stupid face glued to your mindless video games you would have noticed the doll!"

Naruto sighs for the umpteenth time that day and pulls his daughter back by the shirt as the siblings start to shake their fists at each other, ready to continue screaming their arguments. He throws a pleading glance Kakashi's way but his old sensei shrugs and puts his hands up, silently declaring not to get involved.

"Enough, you two," Naruto says with a finality you don't question.

"Boruto, you really do need to pay more attention as to where you're walking or I'll take your handheld away. As for you, sweetheart, please don't leave your toys laying around. Understood?" Both children nod, eyes downcast until Naruto looks away, then they quickly stick their tongues out at each other. Kakashi steps forward and squats in front of Himawari. "I'll bet the food would have tasted just as good as when your mother made it. You always have made it very well. But since you don't have time to make it again, why don't we bring ichiraku instead? I know you love it as much as your father does. "That puts a smile on Naruto's face as its one of the few characteristics that his daughter shares with him.

Himawari cocks her head to the side and smiles. "You're for sure coming with us today, Ojichan?" Naruto tilts his head back and laughs as Kakashi hangs his, the title bothers him. "Ma,ma, chibi-kun, I'm not quite fifty yet! Call me something more youthful… Like Nisan!" But she just smiles. He knows she'll keep saying it for as long as it continues to put a smile on her fathers face. "Well," Kakashi starts, standing up," as for your question, Yes I am still joining you today. So let's head out, your fathers had a long day and we have a couple of stops to make on our way to visit Hinata-Sama."

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

The sun is starting to sink low, colouring the sky with pink and orange as Naruto and Kakashi start to pack up their take-out containers, getting ready to leave. It probably seems in distaste to have what is essentially a picnic in a cemetery especially if you're the Hokage but Naruto dotes on his daughter, who looks so much like her late mother that his heart aches and soars at the same time. So if Himawari wants to 'have dinner with her mother' then that's what she gets. The darling girl currently rearranges the flowers they brought, setting them more prettily beside the headstone while Boruto kneels in front, eyes closed, having a silent, private conversation with the memory of his mother.

Four years ago today, Hinata Hyuga-Uzumaki had succumbed to a rare, fatal disease that affected her chakra, slowly draining it out of her body with no way to replenish it eventually taking her life force. Medics from Sunagakure came to try and help Sakura and Tsunade develop a cure or at least a treatment for this rare disease before it killed Her but after months of research and medical battle, it won out. Hinata finally closed her eyes and never opened them again leaving Naruto a widow at the age of twenty eight. Thankfully however, time slowly heals all wounds. Now at thirty two, Naruto has genuine smiles to give to more than just his children. Himawari doesn't cry endlessly for her mother and has learned to cherish the happy memories. Boruto started at the academy and began making more friends over the past few years. He finally stopped acting out, realizing he wasn't the only one hurting and that he needed to grow up and move forward.

As dusk finally settles, Naruto and Kakashi stand side by side watching the children say their final goodbyes for the evening. Feeling a strong hand squeeze his shoulder in silent thanks, Kakashi turns to face Naruto, offering in return as warm a smile as he can give with a mask on. Himawari runs to her dad and grabs his hand queuing the OK to leave and as the foursome stroll out of the cemetery, Kakashi leans in close to Naruto's ear and mutters quietly, "I stole a bottle of Tsunade-sama's finest imported sake." The Jinchuriki doesn't turn to look at him but offers a wide grin in acknowledgement.

Much later that night after both children are well asleep, Kakashi pours his Hokage and himself a third round of sake, thankful that the sunny blonde is a cheerful drinker despite the occasion. They started in the study but are currently situated on the roof. The night is still and warm, not a single cloud in the sky to cover the bright full moon or the billions of twinkling stars.

"Ne, Kaka-sensei…."

Kakashi's stomach does a flip at the use of his old nickname, causing unexpected butterflies and he smiles, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto doesn't look at him, glassy blue eyes focused on the beauty above them. "Thank you. For everything. You've been a rock for me…heck, since I was a teenager. One constant – _fairly_ constant- fixture in my life that I can completely..." he finally focouses on Kakashi and holds his gaze, smiling, "well, _mostly_ depend and count on," Naruto says with a laugh and winks at him. Kakashi's stomach flips again and he suddenly finds himself needing to be reassured that the surprising, pleasant warmth rolling like lazy waves though his body is simply an alcoholic effect.

Giggling a little, Naruto continues, _"_ You even took Chibi and The Brat out for private, Toddler Ninja 101 lessons and ramen a couple times a week while I struggled to come into my role as a new Hokage… and recent widower….and you hate kids!"

Kakashi wants to stop him right there. He opens his mouth so he can tell him that he would do it all over again, that he wishes he never had to go through that pain to begin with. So that he, himself would never have to see Naruto, Konoha's brightest light, dimmed, lost and desperate. To watch a single father-an insane responsibility on its own- unable to properly grieve, for having just been inaugurated to lead a village that should seriously be called a city by now. All this went through his head in seconds but before he could reply out loud, a voice calls up from the street.

"You boys started without me! How cruel."

They both lean over the edge to see Sakura standing cross armed with a feigned look of pissyness. An ill concealed smirk pulling at the side of her mouth failing her attempt to seem upset. There's a bottle of rice wine poking out from under her elbow, the glass gleams under the streetlight.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto stands up and waves frantically at her, seeming for all the world seventeen again. The former sharingan user is equally relieved and disappointed at the interruption. In one powerful jump, the pink haired beauty lands gracefully on the other side of Naruto and pulls him in for a loving hug followed by a playful punch that would bruise anyone else.

"I had trouble finding someone to stay with Sarada but then she threw a me sized tantrum about not needing a babysitter and made some pretty good points so I let her win and here I am," she says. Her tongue had stuck out at the mention of letting Sarada win. Sakura doesn't often spoil her daughter but this is a hard date for her to cope through as well so she let it slide. When Hinata passed, Sakura felt like it was her fault for a long time until she was finally able to accept that she tried her hardest and did the absolute best she could in an awful situation. Medic nin are at a complete standstill with that mysterious chakra disease. No treatment options and certainly no cure.

Naruto pulls her down to sit between himself and Kakashi- much to the latter's disappointment which he inwardly curses himself for, wondering what's gotten into himself tonight.

"Sakura-chan, I never have trouble finding a sitter." _Smack._

"I wonder if that has anything to do with the fact that I am your sitter."

Their former sensei smiles, glad that the relationship between the two always stays the same. He leans back onto his palms, content to watch the two banter for a while, occasionally grabbing his drink.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Let me finish off that sake there, then I'll open the rice wine." Kakashi obliges, pouring the last of it into the glass that's been waiting for her the entire time and handing it off. The smile on her face is wide with flashing teeth. A rare site to see. She's only like this with them and her daughter. Even Sasuke doesn't see these smiles, but then again he's not exactly the most chipper person to be around, when he even IS around. Kakashi has never understood what she loves so deeply about him.

After a couple of hours the alcohol is gone, cheeks are rosy and the shared stories are being told at an increasing level in volume, mainly by the younger two. The eldest decides it's time to be the fun police and shut their little session down. After all, _Hokage-Sama_ still has to be at the office bright and early even though Kurama does sober him up quite efficiently.

He gets up and stands behind the two, bending down to rest a hand on each one of their shoulders. "Naruto, Sakura, I think it's time we say goodnight." Sakura pouts but Naruto nods in understanding and stands up.

 _Thwump._ Living up to his label as number one unpredictable ninja, Naruto throws his weight into Kakashi embracing him in a big bear hug, letting a contented sigh escape his mouth. The silver haired warrior shivers when Naruto's breath hits his neck and he very lightly returns the hug then pulls away, a little unsure as to how he's feeling at the moment and confused as to why he's unsure.

After the blonde hugs Sakura good night as well, Kakashi walks her home then returns to his own apartment in a quick puff. Laying in bed, his thoughts focus on trying to figure out when he started _possibly_ feeling something a little different then the normal love he already holds in his heart for the young Hokage. When finally succumbed to sleep, his dreamworld is surrounded by the clearest blue and the brightest yellow.

"Hokage-sama, here are the latest mission reports."

 _Grumble grumble grumble_

"Hokage-sama, don't forget about your meeting with the head of the Free-folk Traders at two this afternoon."

 _Smile and nod_

"Hokage-sama, Hatake Kakashi has requested to join you for the meeting at 2."

Naruto's head shoots up with an instant smile at that statement. "That lazy crow is willing to take precious time off of retirement to go to a meeting with me?"

Shizune gives him an exasperated look, "he IS on the council Hokage-sama. Which means he does in fact work…to an extent."

"That's fair."

"He'll meet you here."

"Thank you."

 **1:45 P.M.**

 **Village Main Square**

Naruto practically bounces along beside Kakashi, looking quite joyous as they browse along through the farmers market set up at Village Square for the weekend, waiting for the free-folk traders to show up. The retired Hokage has donned a traditional Jonin uniform for the occasion, knowing it makes him look more like one to be reckoned with.

The young Hokage keeps stealing glances at his older companion. It's refreshing to see him dressed for action, despite the casual outdoor agricultural business meeting. Kakashi is one of Naruto's favourite Ninja to watch doing his part for his country. It always gets him pumped up and excited observing the former copy nins power and it just works out that he happens to look better than anyone else in the Hidden Leaf outfit. Naruto stops dead at that thought.

Kakashi regards Naruto with a lazy eye, "everything alright?"

The blond cranes his neck comically slow towards him, eyes wide and alarmed. "Yea sensei just fine." the blond head slowly turns back.

 _I'm just going to store that thought and come back to it later…on my own time._

The villagers are, as always, very eager and happy to stop and chat with the saviour of the Fourth Shinobi War, their beloved young Hokage. Respectful nods are reserved for The Sixth which is absolutely fine by him, he never was one for warming up to people. Always a few steps behind them of course are their ever diligent shadows that only himself and Naruto would be aware of. Speaking of which, one of the silent shadows appears swiftly a hairs width away from Naruto's ear.

"Hokage-sama, Honzo-San is being escorted through the gates now." Naruto nods. The shadow with a mask disappears.

"Why are you interested in attending such a casual meeting Sensei?"

Kakashi doesn't hesitate.

"These free folk as they so call themselves are like gypsies, they travel from land to land,sometimes settling when their groups get a little larger from families being formed, children needing to be raised in one spot. They refuse to be a part of a governing system and feel no allegiance to the countries they live in. They have their reasons and that's fine. However, this means they don't pay taxes even though they feed off the land…"

Naruto nods, he knows all this.

"But since they are very, very talented at what they do it's actually good for the land they're on. They use it efficiently and when they are ready to move on, the land replenishes itself marvellously in the absence of use. And of course they trade or sell their delicious fruit, effective fertilizer, huge vegetables etcetera, etcetera with all of the nearby villages, at a bargain affordable for anyone- therefore they tend to be granted leniency from Leaders." Kakashi takes a breath, they can see Hanzo and his carts, along with two of his people- a beautiful woman and a skinny teenage boy making their way towards them far down the east street escorted by two chunnin.

"Naruto did you know that these people are not fond of Ninja at all? In fact they despise Ninja. They blame the Hidden Villages and us ninja in general for every war, every hateful and bloody thing that's ever happened to the world." Naruto's eyes darken and Kakashi can tell this is news to him.

"There's been rumours…no factual reports yet just very _supported_ rumours, that these free people are involved with drugs and illegal weapons trading as well as human trafficking-" Naruto stiffens, " not just any humans either but _people with Kekkei genkai,_ whether they're active Ninja or civilian it matters not."

Keeping his stare straight ahead at their incoming guests, Naruto's mind reels and he states quietly, more to himself than anything, quite sure Kakashi is already aware of the information that just bingo'd into his head, "one every few years since the end of the war, missing persons reports have been filed ...never from the same country twice in a row but definitely, always from a Hidden Village and always from a clan with a bloodline limit."

"Let's say this is all happening for real, Sensei. What would they be doing with those people? Killing them ? Using them ? The latter makes more sense to me. Kekkei Genkai is very valuable, it gives the user a literal super power…but why would _farmers_ need that kind of power…"

Kakashi interrupts his brain storming.

"We-the council- think that with being so relieved by the peace after the last war and so focused on rebuilding, we've stopped _paying attention._ Not to the world of Ninja but to the civilians. Forgetting that, even though they aren't as powerful as us physically, that doesn't put them beneath us. If anything there's more civilians than ninja whom are very powerful in a rich and influential sense and there's a chance people like that are a part of this, supporting it financially- greedy Lawyers, corporate business owners. There's a ninety nine percent chance we've overlooked a complex and dangerous civilian underworld that's been building up right under our ignorant noses. Why create something like that if not to make change? I predict that these people are going to use what makes Ninja ultimately special- the power of bloodline limits- to _end_ the world of Ninja. Start a revolution, or try to."

The now somber blond shakes his head in disbelief, trying to take it all in.

"Naruto, we need to make friendly with these people, get them close. This is the first time free-folk traders have come to fire country since before the war. If- _when_ we discover something; I'm quite positive this is all very real, just being covered up incredibly well; you need to call for a meeting with all Kages, make sure they're in the loop."

Naruto nods and wills away the hardened look on his face, revealing a characteristic happy façade. Their guests are only a few stalls away. Thankfully they stopped several times to chat with random sellers.

Hanzo, a weather worn, solid man with big, scarred hands introduces himself and his companions after Naruto and Kakashi welcome them. The boy is Lenny, the well endowed woman with red hair and piercing green eyes calls herself Mina. Something immediately feels off to both Naruto and Kakashi however they continue with the pleasantries knowing the ANBU will also catch on to the tension but hopefully these three have not. An instinctively paranoid part of them doubt that.

Outwardly Naruto is just talking business, but inside…

 _Naruto…._

" _Kurama, do you feel this woman's chakra? It's viscious."_

 _Kid…I heard your conversation with Hatake. I've lived long enough to see revolutions start as a simmering thought then boil over into chaos. These people waited over decade to come back to fire country and if they are what you're old sensei says they are and they're starting to be discovered…That could mean they're getting big and starting to making moves. If they were ready to make a statement, going after a Jinchuriki war hero would be a mighty bold and effective way to do it._

 _If this woman has a Kekkei Genkai… Who knows what it is? Probably something effective against anybody or why even dare present her to you? I say be ready to unleash at any moment._

… _.i'll tear her heart out for you…_

 _Kurama still gives me the chills sometimes,_ Naruto thinks to himself, bringing his mind fully to the present, melting away from the kyuubi's domain inside his head.

The group walks leisurely, discussing terms and agreements for Hanzo and his people to farm a large, unowned acreage a few miles away from Konoha for this coming summer and winter and the summer after. Lenny and Mina occasionally stop to barter at a stall that is selling something of interest. As they reach the large round clearing dead centre of the Village Market, all hell breaks loose.

If Naruto had been ten years younger he might have been fooled by Hanzo. A strong and burly rough spoken man on the outside but with a personality Naruto's inner child adores. A passionate hard worker with nothing but praise for the companions that he speaks of with much love and to top it off, a positive determination that is simply admirable.

While this seemingly amazing man was doing an unfortunately good job at pushing the Hokage's –everybody can be a good guy button-there was just no denying the killing intent rolling off of the gorgeous Mina behind Them. _It seems Kurama's instincts are right._

Sharp, beautiful green eyes lock onto the blond Hokage with a savage intensity and moving faster than the average eye can see, Mina makes haste for her target. This matters not as the Hidden Leaf ANBU are what they are for a reason, blocking her path with precision speed but what comes next is brutally unexpected.

A Rabbit masked professional executes a perfect combo directly on target and Mina takes it hard, flying into the brick siding of the nearest building, however, an eerieily dark chakra surrounded Rabbit the instant she made contact with the red haired intruder.

Former and currant Hokage, Elite Ninja and civilians all look on in horror as Rabbit's form begins to _de-evolve,_ becoming smaller and smaller as she reverts from woman to teenager, adolescent to toddler than a baby… until she disappears into non-existence. A being who was never born. Just gone. At the same time the ANBU operative has vanished, scrawny Lenny lights a match, arm stretched out towards the Free-folk supply cart.

Luckily the Jinchuriki smells the faint beginnings of reaction between flame and powder before the match makes devastating contact with the altered produce. Abruptly transforming into Nine Tails Sage Mode, the Seventh Hokage immediately produces unrivalled chakra in the form of protective cloaks over any and all compromised by the impending blast.

These split seconds of chaos in which the Seventh Hokage unleashes his power to protect his people, the ANBU, at a loss as to how to effectively subdue Mina- fail grab the Fatal to Touch female as she beelines her way towards Naruto, taking the best opening she'll get...Until an enraged silver haired man blocks her path again, saving Naruto from her lethal touch by seconds. Chidori crackles menacingly on the other side of Mina's punctured shoulder... _I missed, she saw me coming..._ And then her horrible dark chakra ignites around Kakashi's entire frame. The scarecrows wide eyes make contact with Naruto's own shocked expression and the last thing his fogging mind takes in is blue on black pupils shaping into black slits on red and claws protruding from shaking fingers, giving away Kurama's merge into the blondes physical body.

Half beast Naruto doesn't waste a second. Later, when the overworked Hokage would look back on this, he would not remember the moments between meeting Kakashi's eyes as his life was about to be erased, to when he simply stood in the middle of the village square with a heart in his hands and a head laying severed on the ground beneath Sasuke's dripping sword.

Seconds was all it took. Kakashi's form became enveloped in the woman's wretched chakra and Naruto took Kurama up on his offer. As soon as Mina's heart was crushed in his mutated hand Sasuke showed up out of nowhere and took her head clean off her shoulders, just to be sure Naruto would not continue to be affected by the sinister chakra that started to envelope him as soon as his hand ripped her still beating heart from her chest.

Naruto drops the crushed, disgusting red mass to the ground regaining his senses as best he can with the uproar of a terrified community blaring in his ears. The people are already being assured and directed by well trained Jonin and Chunnins. A clean up crew takes care of what is left of young Lenny's body and Medic Nin run around attending to anyone who may not have been protected by their Hokage's chakra. Hanzo is detained by two ANBU. Ignoring the hand that reaches out in an attempt to squeeze his shoulder in reassurance, Naruto _flashes_ away from Sasuke and heads needlessly to Kakashi's body a short distance away. His heart still thunders in his chest despite having analyzed that his Sensei is already trying to sit up and thankfully still the height of a grown man.

He stops, remembers who he is and abruptly turns away from his Sensei to attend to the situation at hand in a way that is expected of him. Already knowing his children are fine and the village under no threat in another location thanks to Nature Mode makes it easier for Naruto to take a much needed deep breath… Until he hears an anguished scream.

Whipping around, Naruto observes Sakura assessing Kakashi, doubled over in crippling pain, holding his left eye, blood creeping out beneath his fingers.

"Kakashi-Sensei!please remove your hands, I need to see!" Sakura-chan's plea borders on uncharacteristic hysteria. The late night does not go unregistered in Naruto's mind and also brings Sasuke's unexpected presence back into light. Sakura is more than stressed out.

The Fox Container again appears quick as lightening to Kakashi, restraining him for her. The slightest gasp and single tear gives away her break in professional code but only to his ears.

" Sensei," she says affectionately, "you're incompatible with the Sharingan at this age and having gone so long without it." She smiles, although sweat wets her brow and Kakashi's breathing is haggard and unregulated from shock. "But it's ok. I'm going to pour chakra into your eye and you'll be just fine."

As Sakura places her glowing hand over the Copy-Nins eye, Naruto places his own on top of hers, adding his chakra to speed up the process.

As the pink super medic pulls away, Naruto notices all the background noise die down and takes a weak mental note that he pretty much tossed all Hokage protocol out the window for one man. He lowers his gaze from the smoking town square to a tuft of surprisingly shiny silver hair, then lower still... and his heart stutters at the hypnotic sight of mismatched eyes on a face carrying the youth of a Sensei he once dropped a chalk eraser on.

Hi guys.

So I'm no writer and this is definitely being done on my phone, in my spare time but I'm having a lot of fun doing it and I hope you and enjoy it!

Thanks for reading :) next chapter should be up in a week.

XOXO

Kat


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mature kakanaru read at your own risk.**_

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

 _ **Fear Will Not Be The End of This**_

 **Chapter 2**

Bare hands grip each side of the porcelain sink, fingerless metal plated gloves tossed to the side carelessly along with the rest of his Hidden Leaf uniform. Water drips down from just washed hair causing goose pimples to rise up along the entire length of Kakashi's naked body as he scrutinizes the reflection in the small bathroom mirror. Every battle scar inflicted on him during the Fourth War is gone. Of course many others still remain, after all he has been an active duty Shinobi since the tender age of five. But those last ones, the ones he earned fighting alongside his comrades to the very end, the ones that were just as important to him as the scar slashed over his eye, are gone.

The once again Sharingan user pegs himself to now be between twenty six and thirty.

A too loud knock at the front door of his apartment makes his head pound, pulling him out of his reverie. Sakura spent _hours ( I should make you stay for a least three days Sensei !)_ in that damn hospital making sure his body and mind adjusted in a healthy manner to the drastic change forced upon him but he still has headaches. She assured him they wouldn't last and to take it easy but there's work to be done and that just won't do.

After dressing quickly Kakashi opens the door to reveal the presence of his Eternal Rival. Gai stares at him intently in the doorway, arms crossed with no readable expression on his face. After a moment of silence that _just_ starts to stretch into awkwardness, they speak at the same time.

"My friend…"

"Jealous?"

Gai frowns and steps out of the way before bothering to continue, realizing Kakashi intends to leave the apartment anyway.

"Lets walk and talk." Kakashi pulls the door shut behind him and begins to walk away, careful to be slow for the man supported by a crutch although god knows Gai is still perfectly capable of running a marathon on one leg even at this age.

"You've had the Flames of Youth restored to you, Kakashi!" He declares passionately, waving his crutch in the air. "A blessing to be had I'm sure!" A silver head bows with a light shake, not sure how to express that he doesn't feel the same way about his restored youth without feeling like an ass. Gai would skip to the ends of the earth and back with outrageous enthusiasm if he were in Kakashi's shoes.

"However," Gai continues, "For a seasoned warrior who has already been through a lifetime of unbearable hardships, I suppose this _gift_ can be a double edged sword. My old friend, this second chance doesn't have to be another lifetime of battles and loss outweighing what little joy a Shinobi can find. Start over on a new path, no one would judge you, in fact I encourage it. But If you choose to stay an elite protector of Konoha as you already are, don't ever let this drag you down into darkness. Don't feel guilty that you have a chance to keep going, knowing others would cherish it more than you do. Don't throw yourself away. Swear it to me as a friend and fellow comrade who finally admitted I had surpassed you. For me Kakashi, if not for all those who love you for there are many."

Kakashi nods, understanding what he means. The Green Beast of Konoha knows him too well. His younger self was always prone to turning off his humanity, finding it easier to _deal_ when disregarding all emotions and simply becoming a cold blooded killing machine for the Higher Ups to use as they please. _I guess I am the Higher Up,_ he thinks to himself bemusedly, _I suppose just because I have the body of a young adult doesn't mean I have the right to be immature…and Naruto-kun needs me._ Or so he likes to tell himself, always holding on desperately to the thought that keeps him anchored in a positive way.

"Thank you, Gai,"he says, giving his companion a squeeze on the shoulder, "thank you for worrying about me. For you, I'll make the best out of this."

"That's what I like to hear!" He roars, "now I do believe we've reached your destination." Kakashi looks up at the Hokage tower, his mouth going strangely dry all of a sudden.

"Farewell for now my friend, fill me in later." And with a purposeful, power driven pat on the back, knocking kakashi a step forward, Guy sets off in the opposite direction no doubt going to find some unsuspecting newbie to train with him. His old and weakened appearance always gives him an incredible advantage on those who don't know any better.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office, Uchiha Sasuke slams a palm down on the desk in front of Naruto.

"Why would you allow for the Kage meeting to be held in Lightning Country!? It's takes too damn long to get there, it's _a risk_ AND you even go as far as to tell me you don't need me to come. These Revolutionaries are spread world wide and want you dead. Who better to protect you than myself?"

Naruto sighs inwardly, of course Sasuke of all people has even managed to learn the art of keeping a fairly neutral expression on his face while ranting vehemently. He used to look so _mean_ and that always made it easier for Naruto to snap back. At least he gets a little amusement from the fact that Sasuke won't even try to convince him to hold the meeting via computer. He doesn't trust the satellite connections security any more than Shikamaru does. And if Shika doesn't, then for things as confidential as this, neither does Naruto.

"Sasuke," The Seventh Hokage leans forward, setting his elbows onto the desk, resting his chin on the knuckles of a flesh and bone hand wrapped over a prosthetic fist, gazing at his best friend with a calm intelligence he took years to attain. "First of all, I think we both know I'm quite capable of protecting myself and secondly, the last Kage meeting was held here. It changes every time until it goes full circle you know this. Besides, how would it look if I hid away in my village because of an assassination attempt on my life? It probably won't be the last one," he finishes with a cheeky smile.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. "You're enjoying this." A statement not a question.

The blond looks away.

"Of course not. This is an incredibly serious situation with a lot of potential lives at stake." Naruto's ashamed of himself; Sasuke isn't totally wrong…he's missed the action dearly."Anyway, you're staying here. I need you to help watch over Konoha while I'm away. Tsunade baa… Tsunade-sama has very unwillingly accepted to warm my seat for me but I want her to have your strength at her disposal. I will only trust my match in power to protect our people. Your _sleuthing_ skills are also going to be perfect for rooting out whichever of our own civilians are apart of this…uprising"

The stiff Uchiha is not at all satisfied with being situated in the very place he keeps avoiding but he can't deny feeling pleased at Naruto referring to him as his match. "Sleuthing, Naruto? I think you've been getting into Boruto's manga."

An old familiar warmth fills Sasuke as the blond tilts back his head, barking out a genuine laugh at the accusation. The raven haired ninja continues, "could we… _please,_ have a moment of privacy?"

Naruto quiets, seeming unsure. "Leave us." A shadow that was never there is truly gone. Sasuke presses against the desk bending ever so slightly so outstretched fingers can ghost against whiskers, "Naruto...

I will never stop wanting what I want…" his thumb presses lightly on the cheek, dragging down slowly to a set of slightly pressed lips.

"I can't give you what you want." Naruto replies. He doesn't react to the touch and continues to look him in the eye although Sasuke's eyes are focused on the target of his thumb. When he speaks again his voice is very quiet. "Can't, or won't?"

Naruto sits straight, pulling away. "Both."

 _Knock knock knock_

"Enter."

Backing out of the way swiftly, Sasuke stands an appropriate distance from the desk. Kakashi walks in and the first thing his two former students take note of is the completely out of character way he's holding himself. No slouch with pocketed hands but a straight back, arms hanging to each side taunt and ready for action. Each step has a solid purpose instead of the usual lazy saunter that made it seem as though having to move at all was a big inconvenience to him. In Naruto's mind one word sticks out all too strongly. _Sexy._ Kakashi looked incredibly sexy and Naruto immediately thought that was unfair. _Why can't I give off an air of sexiness like that just by walking?_

Kakashi glances at Sasuke."Excuse me, Hokage-sama, shall I come back later?"

Naruto frowns at the formality, his mood already damper."Of course not Kakashi-sens- wait, should I still call you Sensei? Ha ha this is too weird! You look _younger_ than me." Naruto scratches the back of his head, a crooked smile on his face. Hatake releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding and chuckles. "A couple of seconds in your presence and my mood has already improved, as always."

Naruto's smile widens at that but when they make eye contact he immediately pulls his mouth down into a grimace, trying desperately to fight the heat rising to his cheeks as his heart suddenly beats too fast and too hard in his chest. Kakashi stiffens at the blondes reaction trying to ignore the way his stomach first flopped delightfully, sky blue eyes twinkling at him, to how it clenched uncomfortably as Naruto's expression changed.

Observing this seemingly quick exchange from off to the side, Sasuke seethes, noticing every small yet significant facial expression and the unmistakable tension between the two that they themselves seem somewhat oblivious to.

"Rokudaime-sama."

"That's no longer a necessary title, Sasuke- _kun."_ The raven nods, glaring and the Crow smiles. Teasing the easily offended Uchiha is a favourite hobby Kakashi rarely gets to enjoy due to his constant absence.

"Well, let me fill you both in on the information the interrogation squad retrieved from Hanzo then you, Sasuke, can go home to your _wife and daughter_ and await further instruction."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sasuke's clenched fist does not go unnoticed.

"We have jack shit." Naruto states bluntly. "Hanzo is being put through hell and back in that room physically and mentally but he won't spill a word. And no he's not just that good. Ino picked his brain and there's a fog covering certain days in his memory hiding any important location, face or conversation. The best we can do is backtrack their farming trail and dig for clues and hopefully it won't be as slow a progress as it fucking sounds." Naruto closes his eyes in frustration and tries to relax his jaw, clenched teeth starting to literally hurt his face. He hates the idea of torture, he hates having nothing to go by, he doesn't know what to do about Sasuke and he just wants a moment of peace with Kakashi but wouldn't know what to say. A hug from his cute daughter would be welcomed right now.

"That's all for now, you can go Sasuke." The Sharingan Prodigy heads for the door…

"Kakashi you're coming with me to lightning Country."

Stops at that, then makes a point of shouldering past Hatake on the way out, empty shirt sleeve blowing behind him.

"Can I ask what that was all about?"

Naruto whips the chair around to stare out the window at the dark sky "Just Sasuke being his usual bastard self," he lies with a forced smile Kakashi can just barely see from behind. He feels a little guilty for having listened in on them through the door. "We leave in the morning you should get some rest, it's getting late and it's been such a long day. If you want, go say goodbye to Himawari and Boruto first they should be headed to bed soon. I'm sure they'll be in complete awe of your transformation especially Boruto, he absolutely _reveres_ you. I have a few reports to write still so don't bother waiting there for me."

Obliging without hesitation, realizing the young Hokage needs to be alone-he definitely understands what that feels like-he offers a short bow and says,"Goodnight…Naruto," Then leaves without waiting for a reply.

"Goodnight, Kakashi."Naruto whispers to an empty room.

It's well past midnight by the time Naruto walks through his front door, greeted by darkness and silence. His children are asleep and he wonders if Kakashi came by earlier. He offers a tired hello to the framed picture of Hinata on the ledge looking into the kitchen as he trudges his way toward the stairs. Himawari's room is first and he sneaks in to press a gentle kiss to her forehead before moving on past the office to his sons room, this time only opening the door to poke a head in and whisper a loving goodnight.

Bright and early in the morning, after saying goodbye to Himawari and Boruto, promising to be back in two weeks, Naruto heads to main gate where he's met by Kakashi, his right hand man Shikamaru, the young Mirai Sarutobi and the elderly Mojiji.

Momo, as she prefers to be called, is not Shinobi, has no family relation to Shinobi and she has been on the council for a very, very long time. The speculations on a steadily growing civilian underworld with a goal to be rid of Shinobi and anything ninja in general, was brought to light by Momo-San.

The information _she_ received was brought to her by faithful, concerned citizens coming across worrisome situations and whispered conversations, leading them to believe violent trouble was brewing and not in the form of a psychotic chakra sucking, self proclaimed Goddess.

After Shikamaru goes over a lenghly debriefing no one offers any objections to either their lack in numbers or the fact that he advised taking the long way to get there. Sharing a quick nod with his Hokage and the rest of their group, they set off at a quick pace to Fire Countries most secluded harbour.

Just as the smell of seawater reaches Kakashi's sensitive nose they're attacked.

A barrage of multiple Jutsu zone in on them from all sides. Immediately they form a defensive diamond around Momo-san and blast after blast is deflected, Naruto not even needing to to use Beast Chakra.

Shikamaru stops a man standing visibly in a sunny patch of forest with his shadow jutsu and Mirai throws a chakra enhanced grappler to pull him forward. The crew seem unsurprised at the chakra device attached to the culprits arm. _Katasuke._ Momo-sans theory about the scientific Shinobi selling to the revolutionary civilians was correct. Being attacked was, of course, all part of Shikamaru's plan.

After going over much theory of when the next attack would come, Shikamaru predicted _as soon as possible._ It only seemed logical that they would try to take them off guard in an immediate second wave. Leaving on _this_ morning and heading towards _this_ harbour ruled

out a vast number of suspects, dwindling down to a more useful, time efficient list. By being attacked now, they know they have not just Katasuke as a traitor but some other, very close, insider. Or else their journey would have been smooth sailing right from the get-go.

They're still caught slightly off guard by something they never expected.

An unfamiliar pain overwhelms Naruto as an object hits his torso with unsuspected lethal speed and force, tearing through flesh and rib bone. It doesn't send him flying as most powerful Jutsus would, he barely even takes a step back but he's _penetrated_ and bleeding. As he sinks to a knee in agony he quickly regains his sense and merges with Kurama, spreading his chakra out over his companions as well, as they dutifully continue on ahead.

 _Bullets._ Naruto had denied the request years ago for a talented weapon maker to create an explosive, powder powered device called a gun that the civilians would find potentially life saving in case of another Shinobi war. After much advice from his elders it was decided that with the natural, destructive tendencies humans seem to have, it was best not to allow just another means of violence to fall into the hands of normally peaceful people.

Up ahead, Kakashi tries to ignore the situation his more than capable Hokage is in as he and his companions are faced with more rebels including a single Shinobi. The Copy-cat Nin reflects back to their debriefing earlier. Mina, their Kekkei Genkai attacker from yesterday, had a chip in her head. Konoha's scientific specialists and electrical engineers are currently studying the device and what they had found so far, is that the Shinobi woman was somehow being manipulated by the chip. They just do not yet fully understand how it works.

At this moment it seems the researchers are correct. The young man is _oozing_ with killer intent as was Mina but his eyes tell another story. Kakashi has seen forced manipulation before and the regretful pain in this man's eyes show a strong spirit trying to fight through _something._ Shikamaru notices as well, he meets Kakashi's gaze and they nod in understand. _We need him._

Just as the Kyuubi's chakra envelops him, Kakashi copy _flashes_ toward toward the controlled ninja, raising his Hitai-ate. For the first time in over a decade Hatake Kakashi uses Sharingan. The rebellion microtechnology obviously needs an upgrade, as the young man easily falls deep into his Genjutsu.

"Shikamaru!" Kakashi begins but the Nara is way ahead of him, securing the mind trapped warrior with shadow.

"Hurry!" Shikamaru urges, gesturing towards to ship tied at bay, a few Hidden Leaf Shinobi awaiting their arrival. "RELEASE THE DAMN BOAT!"

All rebel civilians are easily hurled away with no fatalities as the Konoha three race towards the dock, glowing in their Hokage's chakra. Mirai reaches first with Momo, Shika next with their captive and Kakashi bringing up the rear, eyes searching for Naruto pointlessly. The blond comes barrelling out of the distant tree line where they obediently left him behind, sporting a bloody lip, already healing bullet wounds and the biggest grin ever and Kakashi realizes why he took longer than expected- to fist fight a dozen plus men in hiding.

"Let's go, let's go!"Mirai Shouts at their Seaward escorts. They pull up their anchor, already raised sails taking to the wind beautifully as a thousand blond Ninja block the path of another barrage of bullets aimed their way from a from different direction of even _more_ rebels.

Its not long at all before they're out of range and Naruto stands starboard panting, thinking _maybe_ he should be embarrassed that he's a little out of shape but he's just too damned happy right now. Sensing Kakashi come up behind him he whips around and starts to ask an abundance of questions. You used your Sharingan, how did it feel? Are you in pain? Do you feel good? I feel good…didn't fighting feel great? I don't even have the heart to deny it right now…." He takes a breather, stops pacing and pulls Kakashi into a tight squeeze still laughing and out of breath...erection pressed firmly against Kakashi's inner thigh. _Fuck._

He's almost to afraid to back away and when he reluctantly meets the Copy Nin's eyes they are _feral._ Instead of pulling away from Naruto's hardness he pulls him closer, "don't be embarrassed Naruto, it happens to the best of us, we haven't fought like this in a long time," he says in a subdued voice, giving a quick hard grind against him with his own erection. Naruto makes a strangled sound, grips Kakashi's uniform tightly and closes his eyes, briefly overwhelmed by the sensation in his lower abdomen.

Kakashi can smell Naruto leaking and just about loses his own fucking sanity, having no choice but to finally accept his underlying attraction for the young Hokage. The whiskered Shinobi suddenly reaches up for Kakashi's mask, starting to get his breathing under control but the Silver Crow seizes his wrist, "Let's wait until we can talk in private," Kakashi whispers through masked lips only a step away from Naruto's.

"That won't be until our final supply stop before the last stretch to Lightning Country," Naruto almost whines.

Kakashi chuckles. "Well I'm not going anywhere and I seem to have just recently gotten younger. Be patient, _Hokage-sama."_ Naruto shivers. Somehow, his silver haired companion managed to make his title sound sexual and then he sighs knowing it's going to be a long trip with too much thinking to do. Maybe they'll get attacked by Pirates or something. _Yea, that would be a welcome distraction..._

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading chapter 2! It's a little shorter, my bad but it felt right ending it there for now.

I know it's a bit AU but I wanted Naruto's kids to be around despite the KakaNaru goal. So, I'm I sorry I killed off the beautiful Hinata! It just better for my story.

Again, this is totally done on my phone when I can get to it and I apologize profusely for the the mistakes.

XOXO

-Kat


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fear Will Not Be The End of This**_

 **Chapter 3**

Exhaustion is a cruel enemy, especially when you have no reprieve from it. Wood creaks as the ship rocks, waves trying to seduce passengers into a lull but the impenetrable fog carries a cold bite that keeps them on the brink of alertness. Darkened blue eyes lay fixated on a grotesque stain of brown-red, unable to conjure any other thought than the horrid memories of three days past.

A tender touch pulls him halfway back to reality.

"Please eat something, Naruto-kun." Kakashi lets the hand not holding an apple linger in blonde tresses, trying to ignore the hollow feeling in his gut as the young man focuses haunted eyes on him.

Naruto shuts them and gives himself a small shake after taking in his Sensei's concerned expression. A slight, forced smile dons his hollowed face. He'll never admit it out loud but Kakashi's use of the honorific _Kun_ makes him happy in a very childish way.

He reaches out and accepts the fruit. "Thank you, Kaka-sensei." Over worked joints pop surprisingly as Kakashi slowly sits down beside his whiskered companion.

"Sounds like I need an oil change already, ne? So much for getting younger." Although Naruto is amused he doesn't bother forcing another smile that doesn't feel like coming to his face naturally.

"Go for a swim, that'll sure work out your kinks." The ocean here, of course, is fucking cold.

"Oh, so you're a comedian now?"

"You're the one who thought he was being funny first."

"Touché." A gloved had reaches out to grip Naruto's neck, thumb massaging in pressured circles. He feels that if he doesn't keep touching the blonde, he'll just disappear.

Naruto sighs at the nice feeling then lifts his head to look over at a figure shrouded in black, placed in the centre of the ship upon a raised, hastily built Dias. "If we put her body in a scroll now, we can bring her back to Konoha and place her next to her kin before she desiccates." His eyes stray to the chest placed next to her-all that was left of Daisuke, the young Shinobi they took from the harbour.

Long lost and totally unwelcome hormones allow the newly sensitive, silver haired Shinobi's throat to constrict all too easily and he clenches his teeth in an attempt to fight away the moisture threatening to obscure his vision. He opts to nod in reply, not willing to trust his voice just yet and slightly annoyed that he doesn't have his emotions one hundred percent in check, as he has since starting ANBU as a child.

Naruto rubs his face aggressively,"I can't believe we ever suspected her…"

"It was logical to suspect her." Shikamaru stands in front of the young Hokage, hands in pockets, failing at an attempt to seem more lazy than dead tired.

 **Three Days Ago**

They reached their last stop, the isolated island in Water Country where Naruto had once been during the war and he wants a cup of sake and a bowl of ramen like nobody's damn business. Having arrived at this destination in what has to have been record timing, it was decided that they would enjoy the luxury of staying the night here before grabbing the new ship and heading back out on the water.

Naruto all but jumps off board and when he lands raises his fists way up in the air, face scrunched in satisfaction as he stretches out his stiff body. Bright cerulean eyes look around, taking in how much this place has stayed the same. The ports are busy the shops are steady but the streets are not overly crowded and it seems there are only a handful of new buildings.

"Oi, Daisuke! When is the last time you had ramen? My treat, let's go." He gives a friendly slap on the back of the newcomer, urging him along. Glancing behind him, he asks his other four companions if they're coming.

"I think I'd rather have real food right now, Hokage-sama,"Shikamaru replies with a quirked eyebrow. Momo-san laughs and apologizes, stating she would also prefer something with a little more substance but Mirai is more than happy to join. "Count me in Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi hesitates, not entirely in the mood for salty noodles either but also- to his _extreme_ frustration with himself-because he doesn't want to leave Naruto with Daisuke whether the young Mirai was with them as well or not. _There were perks to_ _physically_ _being almost fifty, like not giving a shit about trivial things like this._ That just made up his mind.

"I'll pass, Hokage-sama. If I come, I'll just get left with bill."

The blonde whips around, "Eh! I said my treat didn't I!? I haven't done that to you in years I'm way less immature now," he says as he stomps his way toward Kakashi. In a lowered voice the masked man replies, "Naruto- _kun,_ you've been acting like you're seventeen again ever since we left our village."

He opens his mouth to argue but Kakashi pokes him in the ribs to stop him. "It's ok little fox I know it's like a taste of freedom for you being out here, I don't blame you. It's cute."

Looking away and crossing his arms he mumbles, "I'm not cute," then promptly realizes _that's totally_ immature and walks away trying and failing not to look embarrassed.

Shikamaru and Momo-San come up to either side of the Copy Nin and the shadow user sighs but he wears a smile.

"He could have used something like this after Hinata passed. Not that I'm saying this kind of situation is good, just him getting out and all. Punching a few faces and acting brash."

Kakashi nods, "A good stress reliever."

"For a Ninja." Momo-san adds. No one needs to say it out loud they all understand the implication. The main question to their problem. Is it simply in the nature of Shinobi to be violent mercenaries despite the last few decades of trying to make them protectors? Time and time again during the voyage thus far, Momo-San has made countless, well stated argumentative points to show them why regular civilians feel justified in their actions. So far, no matter how many different, intelligent ways he's said it, Shikamaru has pretty much just come right around to the same, main point. _We've changed._

 _xxxxxxxxx_

At a quaint little stand Naruto orders five bowls of Miso Ramen for himself. Working his way through this little bit of personal heaven, he half listens to Mirai and Daisuke's small talk as he reflects back on the day they took him.

Mirai, whom in the past few years has been branching more than successfully into Healing, had safely helped remove his chip as soon as they'd reached the closest island with exceptional medical facilities. Once he was completely in his own mind frame again he had a lot to say that was quite helpful. Mirai also used a little invasive genjutsu to mess with him a bit, just enough to make sure he was telling the truth.

The young man was taken from a very small, poor village in Fire country that had been inadvertently destroyed during the war. His people and himself were slowly but surely rebuilding it over the years, buying resources they couldn't produce on their own when they could afford it. Daisuke and his father had travelled to the Land of Iron with a cart in the hopes of obtaining a better deal in building materials hard to find in Fire Country when he was taken. This was five years ago.

His clan is telekinetic and one of the traders situated in Iron Country recognized his father from a quick passing through their village many years ago. They took Daisuke the first night him and his father had arrived, from a dingy back alley behind the run down Inn they were set up in. They used another controlled Kekkei Genkai, one with mental power as well, able to create a fuzz or fog in ones head which prevented Daisuke from seeing them coming in his minds eye. Also the Shinobi who made information untraceable in Hanzo's mind.

Daisuke had the chip implanted but his mind is powerful enough that he understood he was being used and never lost himself. He arrived back in his home country several days ago, knowing their advanced computer systems would somehow allow the rebels to see everything he knows as they always have, no matter how hard he try to resist. Then he laid eyes on the retired Sixth Hokage and his heart soared.

Naruto couldn't wait to tell the other Kage the rest. Bringing himself fully to the present he realizes the young Koinichi and Shinobi's conversation had died off. "Ne, Mirai-chan, how's your mother doing? Although I _usually_ assign you to escort me,"She beams brightly at this, "Given the current situation I suppose she may not have been too pleased?"

"Of course not, Hokage-sama. I am my fathers daughter and every time I succeed for you, or the Sixth before you, her happiness is impalpable."

He scratches a whiskered cheek bulged in a one sided grin. "Well let's get back to our less laid back comrades who love to pretend they are actually, incredibly laid back." Daisuke smiles at that. He's been _all_ smiles once the bad air was cleared, more than happy to be a free man again and very excited to get back to his family. Mirai nods in agreement, "I find it strangely satisfying when _Shika-nii_ fails at his relaxed façade. As for Rokudaime-sama, I believe he prefers the term _Stoic._ "

"Haha! That he does!" The Fox replies. "Let's go then."

Later that evening Naruto relishes in the towns natural Onsen, remembering the last time he ever got to enjoy one. Definitely when Hinata was still alive and with him. He took Boruto and she took Himawari, it was their children's first time. The Onsen here is huge and to the far left around a jutted out rock wall it becomes deep enough to tread water but he floats on his back. Crickets create their evening music, water sloshes around his ears and the stars shine brilliantly above just as they did the night of Hinata's recent anniversary. Every muscle relaxes as peace overcomes him and his mind continues to welcome thoughts of his son, daughter and late wife but he's brought from his reverie by a presence. He kicks languidly backwards to where a wide stone seat is, not actually seeing anyone come into this part of bath as he had sensed, then strong hands grip his shoulders stopping his path.

Every fibre in his being comes alive. _Kakashi._ A small part of him feels guilty at his body's humming, not unpleasant, prickly response to his old Sensei's pressured grip on his wet, slick shoulders moments after thoughts of his family...but it dissipates quickly. In his heart of hearts he knows Hinata would love for nothing more than his happiness, no matter how taboo the situation may be. Not that Shinobi have ever been so concerned about gender when it comes to love or sex and besides, the Jinchuriki was suppose to be taboo to the Hyuga girl as well.

Kakashi pulls Naruto into a sitting position in front of him, between his legs but not so close as to have his manhood pressed lengthwise against Naruto's posterior crevice. Slowly, with precise pressure, he begins to massage the golden haired Hokage's knotted shoulders and back in silence. Naruto closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation, his breathing surprisingly even, Kakashi making the situation as comfortable and non-sexual as possible. The crickets continue their song and the fog rises beautifully off of the water into the chilled night air.

The silver haired warrior can't take the calmness anymore.

Hot breath puffs against an ear as an _unmasked_ mouth leans in to whisper, "Have you ever been with a man, Naruto?" To his satisfaction blue eyes fly open and a mixture of strong emotions cross a whiskered face and caressed shoulders tense.

Inside, Naruto panics. _No, I've never been with a man. For fuck sakes I've never even been attracted to a man._ But he also understands how it came to happen. Nearly lifelong admiration turned to love as Kakashi had become his constant mentor and companion _especially_ after his late wife's passing.

Kakashi chuckles and embraces him from behind. "Obviously not. Naruto… there's something happening between us and we need to talk about it. We need to be sure _this,_ " he pulls Naruto flush up against his hardness, "is something you really want." Truly, the way Naruto parts his mouth and starts to pant, eyes heavy lidded, is all the answer he needs but he wants to hear it out loud.

Instead of saying anything at all, Naruto swiftly stands up and whips around, gripping Kakashi's chin roughly before he can react to this unexpected movement. One scarred red and one charcoal eye meet blue skies and the blondes heartbeat quickens as he takes in his precious persons face for the first time. He chuckles somewhat darkly and shakes his head, "of course you're fucking handsome."

Just as he leans down to claim the beauty marked face still trapped in his grip Kakashi uses graceful force to flip them around and slams Naruto into the stone seat, water splashing all around them. Gliding his body in between his victims legs, he sticks his thumb through parted lips and Naruto bites, an expression of almost violent lust complementing his features.

The slight confusion in his feral expression however, and the painfully hard grip pressing into the dip of the Copy Nin's hips are the only signs that Naruto is possibly scared and definitely angry at not being an instant master of this new territory. Kakashi is panting now as well, taken by surprise once again at his youthful vigour, his erection almost painful. Finally lips come crashing together, quite aggressively, years worth of dormant sexual tension exploding out all at once. Long, strong and slender fingers accidentally pull at wet yellow locks where his bruising grip around the back of Naruto's neck pulls them closer.

Their moulded body contact rubs Kakashi's hardened member against Naruto's stomach and the blondes now taloned fingers move from delicious hips to scrape along a solid back as the animal inside of him unleashes…

Only to have the hypersensitivity to their surroundings immediately extinguish the quickly spreading wildfire between them as they both feel Shikamaru and Daisuke approach the bath.

Once their intruders approach, the heated culprits are relaxed into their own distant spaces, a cloth wrapped around Kakashi's face, like nothing ever happened. However, they both sit up attentively as they take in their fully dressed and clearly concerned companions.

Shikamaru is full of fighting intent and haste as he says informally, "Naruto, Kakashi, we have trouble right fucking _now!"_

A surprising mere minutes later they stand across from the docks, watching the ship they arrived in-and _all_ of its supplies minus their personal belongings-alight in a blazing inferno.

"Hokage-sama!"Naruto instantly transforms into his Sage Mode as he whirls around to the stressed, distant sound of the young Sarutobi's voice. Kakashi reveals his Sharingan, Shikamaru stands still, taking in their surroundings, not missing a single attention to detail and Daisuke has an incredible look of proud determination on his face. Then suddenly he looks quite alarmed.

"Hokage-sama! They're headed this way with the vehicles I told you about. Guns mounted and ready!"

Hundreds of blonde ninja poof into existence and after a few heartbeats of nothing, The Seventh is relieved at the sight of Momo-San being dragged along at ninja speed in Mirai's grip, until he spots the group of men making haste in their wake, seated upon fast moving, two wheeled, motorized contraptions. Automatic weapons raised.

"Fuck! I still didn't know what to expect, your description did no justice!" He yells. Daisuke looks sheepish.

Rasengan instantly formed, Naruto _flashes_ next to the two women and releases his power towards their assailants, immediately reappearing back to their comrades.

Mirai gasps for breath as the group makes haste down the cobbled street, headed for the dock their _un supplied_ next ship is tied at, trying to explain to her superior…

Momo-San speaks instead, "Hokage-sama…I knew there were rebels here. I tried to meet them in secret while Mirai-chan got ready for the bathes… it was my intention to act as a traitor to you, as I know you have not already ruled that out as an incredibly likely scenario. I had hoped to lure them into a false sense of security so that I may report back to you and plan a quiet, controlled way to subdue them before we continued on our way."

"She's not lying," Mirai says, finding her voice. "I followed her, heard everything, then picked her brain relentlessly afterwords to be sure." Naruto nods. "I apologize Momo-San, knowing you're innocent… knowing you would have been more useful in Konoha with your faithful informants…"

Young eyes make contact with old. "Hokage-sama, I understand well enough that to you it was a fifty-fifty chance I was the insider you were looking for," the elderly woman smiles knowingly, " but now I know who really is helping them.." That's when the bullet rips through her chest, her warm red blood spraying Mirai and Naruto in the face. Daisuke's eyes widen in fear behind them and he stops, immediately understanding why he didn't see this coming. _He is here._ The others stop as well. Mirai shoulders Momo-sans dead weight trying not to lose her work demeanour in the loss of the woman she got to know quite well. Naruto does not flinch. Kakashi and Shikamaru notice and also remain emotionless.

The young, homesick ninja starts to turn back and says, "Hokage-sama, Rokudaime-sama, the Shrouder is here. Get on the ship and leave. I'm going back, It will surprise him. He may be able to prevent me from seeing something coming in an already shrouded mind but he can't actually affect _mine_." Daisuke grins, it's a boyish grin, a proud grin. "Of course, I can get _him_. I can make his damn eyes bleed without that chip in my head, I swear it."

He kept his word. After the Konoha shipman were safely on board the next ship along with Mirai, Momo's body and Shikamaru, Naruto and Kakashi stealthily flashed backwards through shadows. This _Shrouder,_ to whom Daisuke never gave a name, was indeed dead, laying upon the ground, eyes, ears and nose bleeding. But their new friend also lay dead upon the ground, shattered into fleshy pieces by a hundred dreadful bullets.

Back on the ship, already headed out to sea knowing the new and previous Hokage's of the Village Hidden in the Leaves will make it back, Shikamaru curses their luck. Lightening country better have an invasive intelligence unit as good as theirs to be able to get the vital information they need from Momo-sans head. _Naruto wont be pleased._

The Konoha cloak that Daisuke's remains are wrapped in leaves an awful stain on the wood once the two superiors get back, before they find a chest full of cloth that they empty, placing the remains in there instead.

The next two days go by in near silence.

Only Shikamaru's voice occasionally reminding Naruto why they can't scroll Momo-San yet. _We're almost there, they need her mind. It's invasive but necessary._

" _It was logical to suspect her."_

 **The Present**

Shikamaru continues to stand before two of the few people he respects more than most people in world. His goddaughter still sulks understandingly off to the far side of the ship and he sighs. He hasn't had to deal with grief in over a decade.

"We're _maybe_ an hour away, be prepared to dock, please."

Kakashi and Naruto nod. Time to put their big boy faces on. Across the way Mirai takes note, stands straight and conjures an expression that would have anyone who didn't know her assume the set back in their plans didn't effect her personally.

 _At least I get to see Bee,_ Naruto thinks, glancing at Kakashi, also wondering if the two of them will ever get to even _talk_ about what happened, let alone have the luxury of carrying on with what they started. He takes a quick dip into Nature Chakra and even from a world away, he knows his children are alright and he relaxes into the arm draped across his shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Still shorter_ than my first chapter ! Once again though, it felt right to end it here. I'm happy with it and I hope you are too! Thanks for reading chapter 3! Next one shouldn't take more than a week :)

XOXO

-Kat


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Lemon right from the get go. Skip about half way down if that isn't your thing.

 **Fear Will Not Be the End of This**

 **Chapter 4**

Black and orange attire lays discarded on the floor of the washroom and fog begins to cover the mirror as misty heat pools out of the shower Naruto steps into, hot water cascading over his aching muscles. _Why does prolonged sitting always make me feel worse than getting in a fight? That meeting lasted five damn hours._ He places his palms flat against the tiled wall in front of him, head bowed, letting the pressure of water from the shower head hit the back of his neck.

Back in the room, a silver haired intruder shuts the door to the bedroom as quietly as if it had never opened. Kakashi sinks into the bed and sighs, back slouched, removing his leaf headband and pooling his mask around his neck. The air on his face is very refreshing. Elbows dig into thighs as he rests his face in the palm of his hands, then he treads fingers aggressively up through his hair and another more frustrated sigh escapes him. The sound of running water in the bathroom consumes him and all the Sharingan user can think of is the body beneath it.

In the near fifty years Kakashi has been alive he has never wanted, _needed,_ anything as badly as Naruto-his Hokage, his student, his _sensei's_ son.

 _Start over Kakashi_

That last conversation he shared with Gai plays over in his mind.

 _Naruto wants this too and he deserves worlds more than I do._

Steeling his resolve Kakashi rises and slowly makes his way toward the bathroom, removing one glove at a time, then the proceeding to unbutton his vest until soon his standard uniform lays scattered among Naruto's own clothing.

Although the glass around the shower is fogged his trained eyes can still clearly make out the muscular, tanned body bent forward under the water. Glistening droplets glide off gorgeous locks the colour of the sun, falling in front of cerulean eyes. The young Hokage hasn't noticed him yet. His own, pale hand reaches for the glass door and pulls.

Naruto starts as the door to the shower pops open lightly. Glancing behind himself, slightly surprised and still in the same position, he watches as Kakashi's lithe body, completely uncovered but for his scars, enters the shower. He can't move and his heart is beating so hard his chest aches.

"Kakashi…"Naruto begins to turn around…

" _No._ Stay where you are."

The blonde complies but keeps his neck craned back continuing to stare, trying not to blush under the intense gaze roaming his backside. He hasn't seen Kakashi's face since the onsen. Although that was barely a week ago it feels like a lifetime. Who knew a such a prominent facial scar could add so well to the mans masculine beauty. Naruto also takes note of the million tiny bumps raised along his companions skin.

"At least step under the water."

Firm pressure pushes his chest up against the cold tile, his own skin promptly breaking out in goose pimples on contact, nipples turning as hard as his erection which is currently reacting to the mind blowing sensation of Kakashi's own, now wet, member slicked up between his ass.

"I'm going _crazy_ , Naruto _."_ Lips brush against his ear and the whispered breath tickles. "I can't stop thinking about you, how much I want this, how wrong it might seem in the eyes of others and how much i just _don't fucking care."_ He shoves the tanned body harder against tile. If Naruto could be anymore turned on he seriously thinks he would black out like someone going through excruciating pain. " _Kakashi,"_ he breathes out, "I have no fucking idea what I'm doing. I mean, I understand, I _know_ but I don't, I am so overwhelmed right now please just _do something_ to me. I needyou."

Naruto's spine cracks, not unpleasantly, as Kakashi flips him around and his back hits the wall. A desperate mouth arrests own and as he closes his lids he can't help but think how very sexy those mismatched eyes are, lashes misted with water, slitted and hazed over in lust only for him. Suddenly curious as to how this dangerously attractive man will react to him trying to take control, Naruto sticks a thumb under Kakashi's chin, pushing his head up forcefully, bending his own down to bite a collarbone. Then, for the first time ever, the Jinchuriki reaches down and grasps a bulging cock that isn't his own.

He's delighted when the Copy-nin growls. He's never _growled_ before, for as long as Naruto can remember. _I'm doing this to you,_ the cheeky fox container thinks, grinning against the bite mark he just made.

In response to Naruto's actions, Kakashi grips glorious glutes and heaves the blonde up, urging legs to wrap around his waist. Tangling a fist into golden hair he yanks the younger mans head back, ravishing at the exposed throat with lips, teeth and tongue all while rhythmically grinding against him, creating an out of mind pleasure that leaves them both leaking profusely.

Recapturing the fox's mouth, Kakashi bites a lower lip and slides his tongue against the other, deepening their kiss and suddenly time slows down…

Steamy water hitting skin, glass and tile, heavy breath forced in and out of nostrils and slick warm mouths oh so slowly and intensely devouring each other are the only sounds in the world. If they could embrace their soaked bodies any closer together they would melt into one person.

As Naruto runs his fingers over and over through wet silver hair, meeting each pulse from Kakashi's hips with his own, cock throbbing with painful pleasure, his throat constricts and he cannot deny he's so ridiculously happy he could cry. Mouth pulling away he mumbles, "bed."

Cold air hits wet skin heightening their senses even more as Kakashi swiftly relocates them to the bed, the soft mattress a welcome change to Naruto's back. The shower is still running.

With the blonde displayed beneath him Kakashi stands upright so he may fully appreciate the object of his desires. Strong legs are still propped up on each side of his hips and he runs the palms of his hands calmly down each inner thigh, watching the golden god beneath him shiver.

Sinking to the ground, keeping those legs up with a firm grip under each thigh, he plants a kiss on Naruto's scrotum-the blondes entire body tenses, breath hitching at the unexpected contact-before lightly sucking on it, then bringing his tongue down to lick a sensitive perineum before ever so slowly licking all the way back up to the tip of his penis.

Kakashi's entire being, right down to his _very soul,_ feels an incredible completeness at the sound of Naruto's deep, guttural moans. There's no doubting that walking into that bathroom instead of going back to his own room was the right decision. He takes all of Naruto into his mouth at once.

" _Oh, god."_ Naruto had propped up on elbows to torture himself by watching what the amazing man in front of him was doing and that just happened to be at the exact moment Kakashi took him. Locking eyes, his cock begins to pulse more than ever and he knows he won't last long. Four years of only hand jobs will do that to a man. Kakashi must have read something in his eyes for his own begin to twinkle. He lets the wet veiny cock pop out of his mouth and takes the hand not assaulting balls to run up along Naruto's constricted abs. "This won't be the last time we do this, _Hokage-Sama_ so please don't be concerned, I won't last long either."

Blue eyes widen and whiskered cheeks fight a blush. As Kakashi wraps his hand and that gorgeous mouth back around his twitching member, his other hand disappears out of Naruto's line of sight. He sits up straight, knowing exactly what the older man is about to do and wanting nothing more than to watch.

Naruto grips silver hair and tries not to close his eyes and tilt his head back. Watching Kakashi pump himself while he devours his cock has his whole body vibrating, the butterfly sensation in his stomach sinfully powerful.

The same powerful sensation is rocking Kakashi's body to the core as well. The way he is making Naruto lose control, the panting, the grip in his hair shoving his head down a bit more forcefully every time he retakes him has him right at the edge.

"Kakashi…"

Understanding Naruto is almost there he makes a noise in his throat so it vibrates against the younger mans cock and he picks up the pace, urging him to climax. Taking his hand away from the saliva soaked cock he grips Naruto's hip as he starts to push back into Kakashi, forcing him to deep throat. He allows it, he just needs more stability. His own muffled grunts join Naruto's as every movement becomes more raw and jerky.

" _Fucking hell Kakashi, I'm...coming…"_ Just when he feels the cock in his mouth pulse harder, shooting the young mans seed down his throat, a foot hooks the elbow attached to the hand pleasuring himself, keeping him from his own release. Pulling away sooner than expected, a little more semen shooting out around his lips, the worlds most unpredictable ninja pulls Kakashi up from the floor and slams him into the wall behind him.

The Sharingan user can't help but grasp blonde hair painfully as Naruto abruptly sinks to his knees and envelopes Kakashi in one swift movement, reaching around to grip his ass cheeks, pulling him flush against a whiskered face, dick shoved completely down a warm throat. The blonde only has to suck up and down his length one, two, three times before Kakashi explodes, veins in his neck stressed as he tenses through one of the most powerful orgasms he's ever had.

Sliding his bare back down the wall he comes to rest in front of Naruto, who grabs the back of his neck and pulls him forward, using his other thumb to wipe away the cum on his face before bringing him in for another deep kiss. He's so content it doesn't bother him that they're kissing right after they've tasted each other. Pulling back Kakashi says, "Naruto, that was a…nice thing to do."

"Haha, well, it was going to bother me if you did that for me without me returning the favour. Which I think you wouldn't have let me do, not right away." Kakashi just shakes his head.

"May as well go clean off since the shower is still running."

A little while later they sit on the floor in front of the bed, Naruto tucked comfortably in between Kakashi's legs, back pressed against chest, both only sporting sweatpants. They're facing the full length window looking out over the village. They're room is in one of the suspended buildings unique to Lightning Country.

"I can't believe those vehicles were already being driven here. The look on Gaara's face was priceless when he put that together with the story from our journey. Pure hateful suspicion. Darui was so offended," Naruto says trying to peek up at Kakashi through his fringe.

Palming Naruto's hair off his forehead to see his eyes better Kakashi replies,"Well like Darui said, a skilled group of the free folk that he'd allowed to toil an unused acreage of land were great mechanics and when they proposed the idea of the vehicle to a wealthy business owner in their village, the Lightning people thought they would have the great privilege of saying they invented this evolutionary, convenient contraption. Perfect for people who cannot move as swiftly as ninja"

Naruto nods. "So now all we do is wait for the assigned ninja in each village to infiltrate this organization." Thanks to Momo's mind they were able to determine that this group has no Shinobi contact able to give them access to the Ninja database so they don't know exactly who are all loyal Shinobi to each village, making infiltration possible. Along with Katasuke, the other traitor ended up being Shiho, the intelligent blonde decoder who was an immense help during all the commotion with Pein back in the day. She lost everyone she loved during the war however and was also spurned by her love, Shikamaru Nara. Eventually she figured out what was happening behind the scenes with these people and joined them. By now she'll have been detained.

"Bee is back in the morning, you should get to see him before we leave he will be happy to see you."

"Yea! Ne, Kaka-sensei…" Naruto closes his eyes and Kakashi absentmindedly runs his index finger up and down the back of the blondes neck, reaching out his other hand to grab his glass of red wine. A cute maid had dropped off a fruit and cheese tray with the bottle of wine around fifteen minutes ago, stuttering profusely at the sight of the two shirtless Konoha Nin. "Mmm, that feels nice. I don't remember what I was going to say. But I'm getting hungry enough that even fruit and cheese sounds great."

Kakashi watches the handsome Jinchuriki head towards their little kitchenette and a sudden thought consumes him. "Naruto, may I please ask you…about Sasuke?" Naruto hesitates, he already knows where this is going. "You overheard us the day before we left?"

"Hai…I won't be offended if you choose not to answer me but…was there more to your relationship than what met the eye, when you were younger?"

Naruto glances up, an odd look in his eyes. Finished with preparing his plate and refilling his wine glass, he makes his way back toward Kakashi this time sitting across from him against the window pane, turning his neck to keep his gaze out at the view.

"Are you jealous?"

Kakashi can only bow his head. He truly is just curious at the moment but deep down there is no denying the jealousy creeping up slowly along his veins.

Naruto continues, "Sasuke has a talent of making people jealous because of him."

Coming out of his slouch, Kakashi sits straight paying more attention. "What do you mean?"

"My first chunnin exam. I only wanted you to train me. You chose to strictly train Sasuke which of course at some point in my life made sense, _so much_ sense. But at that time I was very very jealous. The special Sasuke-teme had Kakashi-sensei all to himself." The look on Naruto's face breaks him. He remembers how bad he felt back then, choosing Sasuke in the hopes of reaching out to him before he turned to darkness. When fate threw Naruto and Jirairya together.

"Naruto…"

"Shut up Kakashi, the past is the past and everything happens for a reason. Anyway, Sasuke confessed to me after the war, the day he chose to leave again. Every time he briefly returned he'd come to me and try again until finally he decided to marry Sakura. Although I know he loves her and Sarada dearly, a part of me hates him for using her to continue the Uchiha line and it makes me angry that he loved me in a way that I never loved him, I feel like I failed at something."

Popping a grape into his mouth, Naruto moves on all fours to crawl the short distance to Kakashi.

"Now I love you. I love you more than I ever loved my wife, who lived solely for me. What kind of a person does that make me?"

He's inches away from Kakashi's face. The pain in his eyes making the older mans stomach clench. Growling, he grabs Naruto and deftly lays his back against the floor.

"Hinata-sama wanted nothing but your happiness. If I make you happy, then please Naruto, _please_ don't be like this. You deserve everything you want. Don't throw this away." Kakashi squeezes his eyes shut, his nose just barely touching Naruto's as he hovers over him. It's selfish of him to bring up his own pain but he says, "I drove Raikiri through the chest of the only person who loved me. Now I have you and _I love you too._ So be with me damn it. We'll be discreet, we'll be like we always have so the kids don't get confused until they day they simply understand. Let us love each other without making it a battle." Straddling the blonde he sits up. "Or don't love me at all but either way I am going to be right here with you until the day I die, _again."_

A desperate look crosses Naruto's face and the Copy-Nin captures his mouth in a deep kiss trying with all his might to convey is love. The younger mans hands clutch onto him bringing his full weight down, pale skin smothering tanned as they continue to battle each other's tongues, afraid to let go of each other, never wanting to separate. Kakashi does pull away and stares intensely at Naruto. "Say it again."

Naruto returns the gaze just as intently.

"I love you, Kakashi."

Lips come crashing back down and a muffled I love you too works it's way out of the silver haired ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Definitely my first time writing like that. Hope you enjoyed!

New chapter should be up in about a week.

XOXO

-Kat


	5. Chapter 5

Well this update took forever! My apologies. I have legit excuses but none that I'll bother you with.

There's a lemon near the end, yaoi and not yaoi. Just lettin ya know.

Oh and I kind of twisted Sakura a bit.

 _ **Fear Will Not Be The End of This**_

 **Chapter 5**

The toxic heat hitting the back of his throat felt familiar but uncomfortable, it had been ages since he last smoked a cigarette and yet he could swear there was a distinct difference between these ones he's picked up here in Kumogakure and the ones Asuma-Sensei had inhaled back home. Dropping his head and letting out an exasperated sigh, Shikamaru let's the cancer stick fall from his mouth to the ground and extinguishes the lit cherry with the sole of his boot. Ever the Good Samaritan he picks up his trash and dumps it in a designated tray before slowly trudging his way back into the Raikage's main building but he pauses at the door, taking another glance at the scenery beyond the buildings top, outside deck. Not only has the entire trip been troublesome he even finds this complicated-to-get-around terrain troublesome.

But not as troublesome as what he came across last night.

He was going out of his way to visit Naruto's room as it was-he was dead tired it was a long meeting- but he's always found it quite necessary to go over things with the current Hokage _more than once,_ just to be sure. The sound of a running shower had him pivot, deciding he'll just wake the damn man up bright and early tomorrow…until he heard voices and Kami curse himself he stopped to listen. Who knows, someone could have been in the Hokage's room unbeknownst to him while he showered and despite Naruto's out of this world ability as a Shinobi he still lacked in certain areas especially when in assumption that he's in a perfectly safe environment.

After a few moments of ear straining the intelligent Nara felt a familiar twitch in his right eye lid. A sure, but very small sign of stress on a usually relaxed, if not annoyed, face.

 _Why is everything so troublesome. Especially when it comes to you, Naruto..._

As of now, once inside, he takes a seat on a bench situated across from the glass wall separating him from the visiting room Naruto and Bee are currently occupying. For a brief moment he thought of joining them but even through the glass he can tell from body language that the older man still 'rap-talks' and he just does not have the patience for such none sense right now. Opting to stare at his friend and leader, Shikamaru sits back and allows the gears to turn as he studies Naruto's facial expressions.

Right from first glance you can tell the happiness radiating off of him is of the sort Shika himself hasn't seen in years and _he's_ around the blonde more than anyone other than his kids and the obvious current object of Naruto's affections. Despite how scandalous this will all end up seeming to the rest of the world- and how much _work_ it will be for himself, the Shadow user can't help but smile in response to the infectious one on the other side of the glass.

"Yo."

Leaning back, Shikamaru props his elbows up on the top of the bench and tilts his head so he can make eye contact with his former Hokage.

"Kakashi-sensei."

Though his face doesn't show it, the sight of the older man in his renewed physical youth still blows him away. That woman, Mina, her death was a such a waste of a useful Kekkei Genkai. Not that he cares about youthful longevity but it had medical potential.

"May I?" Kakashi asks as he lowers himself next to him on the bench anyway. Shikamaru doesn't bother replying and they both lapse back into the silence, continuing on with the observation of the blonde in the other room. In his peripherals, Shika notices the masked face next to him angle slightly in his direction, fixing a single dark grey orb on him.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about, before we head back home soon?"

Shikamaru chuckles briefly and shakes his head.

"Of course you knew I was outside of the door."

Kakashi shrugs and doesn't say anything- reflecting on exactly how he'd been positioned in front of Naruto when he'd felt Shikamaru's presence the night before-and waits for the younger man to take the lead on the conversation he opened up.

"This is going to cause an uproar back home." The brunette leans forward now, resting his elbows on his knees and bringing his hands together to press each finger tip against each other. Kakashi's arms are crossed and he bows his head in agreement. Shikamaru scrutinizes him and he can tell the masked man is smiling, his one eye closed. He's accepted his fate that's for sure.

"We will be discreet. Our relationship will open up slowly and comfortably to those around us we'll be sure of it. After all, Boruto and Himawari come first. This can all go quite smoothly, unless more people go listening at doors of course."

"Cha."Shikamaru sighs and reverts back to the more comfortable position he was in before. "It's not a fling? sexual reprieve from long and lonely years?" Really all the answer he needs is the way Kakashi is looking at Naruto right now, like he's seeing his whole world on the other side of that glass. After a long pause he says, "I'm happy for you both. Even if it does cause me some grief in the long run."

"...Thank you, Shikamaru-kun." Glancing at the Nara, Kakashi can't help but feel a bit nostalgic. He's so much like his father. "Is it safe to assume our wonderful genius is going to allow us to take the quick route home?"

Shikamaru shakes his head again. Kakashi knows perfectly well, being just as strategically precise as himself, that going back home by land is for the best.

"Yes, we will leave as soon as Naruto is done with his good-is he rapping!?"

Kakashi pulls his gaze away from the Jounin and looks at Naruto who, judging by his awkward jerky hand movements and head bobbing-is indeed rapping. "Ah…I'll go usher him along."

A few hours later, already making great time zipping across country on foot, the young Sarutobi can't stay quiet anymore. "Seriously, is it just me or is something weird? Like, come on, this atmosphere. First off, Hokage-sama," she huffs and pauses knowing she's about to go on a rant which will take her breath away, it's not easy ranting when moving at this speed with precision chakra control. "You seem _goofy_ happy but you're trying to keep a straight face like that's not allowed. Rokudaime-sama… well, whatever, it's just weird being around you in general right now, being so young and all. As for you, Uncle, I can literally see the gears turning in your head and I think more than just the mission is bothering you."

Kakashi falls back a step to match the girls pace and looks at her, offering a sympathetic smile.

"Ma, Mirai-chan, you're over analyzing. Hokage-sama is simply excited to see his cute children, Shikamaru's gears are _always_ visibly turning and as for me you better get used to it." Winking at her with his one eye he pushes back up ahead and Mirai puffs her cheek out knowing she's being hoodwinked. She decides not to press, concentrating on keeping her pace, also excited to get home. The anniversary of her fathers death is in a couple of days and she wants to be by her mothers side. It will also be weight off their shoulders to lay Momo-san and Daisuke-kun to rest in Konoha, where they belong.

Back home, after a couple of relentless days of travel and wasting no time once getting into the village, the Seventh Hokage has all of rookie nine, Sai, Lee and Tenten crammed into his office. After filling them in Ino leers at Shikamaru. "I wonder what Temari will think of your _spurned love."_

Sakura applies a vicious smack to her pale head at the remark.

Naruto ignores the women's usual banter and continues on. "Ino, you're off of out of village missions. I need you to strictly work at your flower shop, keeping your ears and eyes focused on all civilians coming in for your service."she offers a sharp nod in reply.

"Sakura, continue as you have been, poking more deeply into your civilian patients, let me know when any kind of wound seems battle related or out of the ordinary in general."

"Hai."

"As for the rest of you, just please keep a careful watch out twenty-four seven during your daily routines. Choji, keep open ears when you're at the restaurants. Sai, continue being sneaky as always I suppose. Tenten, be sure to watch for anyone pretending to be Shinobi entering your weapons shop."

"Of course! Hokage-sama."

"Excellent. Now get out of here, I want to go home." Naruto finishes with a tired smile. "Except you, Sasuke."

Everyone disperses eventually leaving them alone.

"Tsunade says you discovered and halted a shop creating guns and assembling those motorcycles. I hear the men operating the shop that were detained are singing like birds, so tell me something useful, please."

Sasuke moves to stand directly in front of the desk before speaking. "Well, it appears not a lot of our own people are too drastically involved despite my findings. This mechanics operation only just started within the last few months. It also turns out that the Daimyo from the Village Hidden in the Mist has been largely involved from the very beginning, years ago. Even possibly the instigator."

Naruto's eyes widen appreciatively. "Excellent, that's incredibly helpful I'll be sure to notify the Mizukage immediately. Is that everything you have?" Sasuke remains expressionless and says, "hai, may I go?" The blonde nods slowly, feeling a little unnerved by Sasuke's attitude as the raven disappears. Turning on his computer he prepares himself for a lengthily conversation with Chojuro.

A wonderfully short while later he takes his time walking home, enjoying the Konoha air and the moonlight illuminating the streets. After entering his front door he discards his robe, takes off his shoes and makes his way to the living room where he can see the lights are still on and he's welcomed by the most pleasant sight. Boruto is passed out face first on the floor, drool coming out of his mouth in a slow flow, console controller still in his hand. Himawari is also asleep, cradled by strong pale arms. Kakashi holds her gently but with a strong grip, even though he's lost in his own slumber. He's sitting on the floor near Boruto but with his back slouched against the couch, no headband, gloves or vest, just the loose uniform pants and shirt and his ever present mask. For the hundredth time in his life Naruto feels his heart ache but thankfully not in a bad way.

Mismatched eyes open slowly at Naruto's presence but he quickly shuts the Sharingan, groggily surprised at how long it's taking himself to get used to having it again. Naruto kneels by him, placing a hand on his knee and speaks softly. "Hey sleepyhead, guess some things don't change even if your body is younger, ne, old man?"

Kakashi wants to retort but doesn't want the rumble in his chest from talking to wake Himawari. He makes a silent gesture towards the stairs and Naruto understands, moving to Boruto and picking him up gently, taking him upstairs to bed as the man behind him does the same with his daughter. Once they're tucked in nicely the two make their way into the office and Naruto downs a bottle of water from the mini fridge Choji's family so thoughtfully bought him the day he was inaugurated, before pouring a single shot of whiskey each into two crystal glasses and settling down into the leather chair behind the desk.

Easing himself into the chair across from him, Kakashi accepts the glass and gulps it in one swift motion, so quick its as though his mask never moved. Naruto doesn't actually touch his and pulls his face into a mock pout. "Seems like the three of you were having fun while I slaved away."

"Hey, by rights, I'm retired. I'll do what I want."

Naruto blinks at the childish way he said that remark and lets out a laugh straight from the belly, then immediately covers his mouth realizing how loud he his. He's about to say something when Kakashi hooks a finger onto the edge of his mask and pulls it down slowly, rendering Naruto speechless. That bare face is all the blondes mind can think about nearly all the time. It's intoxicating and dangerously distracting. Swiftly making his way around the insufferable object in his way, Naruto stands in front of Kakashi, seating himself slightly against the desk and staring at him with heavy lidded eyes and an open mouth, making no move to touch the older man.

Sliding the chair forward so he's placed between his Hokages legs, Kakashi leans forward to wrap his arms around Naruto and bury his face in the fabric around his waist. Butterflies erupt in Naruto's stomach at the intimate gesture and he bends so he can smother Kakashi's head in his arms and bury his own face in silver hair that's way softer than it was a few weeks ago.

Pulling away, Kakashi lets his palms slide slowly down Naruto's thighs and he relishes in the shiver it produces throughout the blondes body. That night in Kumogakure feels like a lifetime ago and yet at the same time, now that they're touching each other again it also feels like they were never physically apart. Keeping his neck stretched upwards so he can continue to gaze into cerulean eyes he opens his Sharingan, knowing it turns Naruto on and it totally induces the reaction he was looking for. Lust clouds Naruto's face and the fox container bends down further, running his hands into silver hair and, gripping it tight, pulls Kakashi's head back even further before coming down to claim his mouth in a hot, wet, desperate kiss.

Outside, across the road from the Uzumaki household, a rigid figure is perched ominously on top of the fence a few feet away from the street lamp, letting darkness shroud his figure as he stares into the lit window baring the escapades of Naruto and Kakashi all too easily. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke struggles not to let his eyes morph into red.

He's never hated Kakashi- _sensei_ more than he has now. He always figured Naruto just couldn't bring himself to love a man and yet, _and yet!_ He continues to watch and when the former Hokage takes a hand away from a whiskered cheek to cup the blondes hardness, Sasuke feels himself stir and makes the rather intelligent decision to get away from there.

Back at the Uchiha household, Konoha's beloved pink Kunoichi couldn't be more ecstatic at her husbands hasty kisses and wandering hands. Her love for him, which has always been so deep, doesn't stop her from enjoying his attention, even though she knows… _she knows_. Sakura is not the actual cause for his sudden sexual affections. He removes her nightgown and begins to fondle her breasts and squeeze her ass, making her sigh into his mouth.

He's urgent tonight, and after quick ministrations to get her wet, spins her around and pushes her face first into the bed, penetrating her quick and hard from behind. His roughness only serves to makes her more wet and Sakura smiles into the blanket, knowing shes making him feel good too. His pulsating cock pounds into her noisily and he grips her ass cheeks almost painfully, fighting to push into her as deeply as possible. A heat creeps into her face as she sticks a finger into her own mouth. If only _Sasuke_ knew. Sakura always wants what he wants. Sasuke wants Naruto. Straining to turn her neck, Sakura stares lustily at the angry, gorgeous man behind her with emerald eyes and imagines Naruto with them. Naruto In front of her. His throbbing cock leaking and ready for her to take into her warm mouth, while Sasuke watches, continuing to pound into her relentlessly. _Naruto…_

Sasukes movements become jerky and the pink haired woman quickly reaches a hand down and in between her legs so she can get off before he finishes, all the while imagining her best friend joining in and completing what is missing for both her and Sasuke. Rubbing herself deftly to orgasm she comes at the same time as her husband. Shaking and sweating as he spills his seed into her –as always, in hopes of more children-Sakura lets out a sigh and relaxes into the bed, heart soaring as Sasuke's weight falls on top of her, showing rare intimacy.

Sometime later Sakura lays in bed staring at the moon, husband sound asleep beside her. Sighing, she turns over and contemplates their ordeal. Every time they have sex she wants so badly to tell him. To tell him that she will always wants what he wants. _No matter what._ As Naruto's friend, however, she can't. If she said it out loud Sasuke would obsess over it even more so than now and she knows Naruto doesn't feel that way about Sasuke. If he knew it's what _she_ wanted, he would probably force himself into a situation he didn't want just to make her happy. She couldn't do that to him. Not like when they were younger, when all she ever did was burden him over and over again.

Sighing, she gets up and wraps her naked body in a green silk kimono and heads towards her daughters room. Peeking her head in, the new generation female Sannin smiles happily at Sarada's sleeping form before slipping away quietly to go read a book in an attempt to relax her restless mind.

Meanwhile, back at the Uzumaki household, Kakashi lifts Naruto's shirt so he can kiss and lick gorgeous tanned skin all while enjoying the sinful sound of the younger mans uneven huffs above him.

" _Sensei…"_

Ah fuck that just made him harder than he already is and he feels like a dirty old man after hearing that. Damn himself he is a dirty old man but fuck it.

"Yes Naruto, I am _your sensei_ and I want to fuck you senseless, do you like that?"he breathes against a rock hard stomach. His nose catches the scent of the Blondes essence and he starts to leak himself. His arousal is painful.

Naruto is glistening with sweat from anticipation but he puts a palm to Kakashi's forehead, pushing his head away.

"I…I can't,"he puffs out breathlessly.

"The kids…I…it doesn't feel right. I mean it does. It feels _sooo_ right. But it's wrong."

Mismatched eyes inquire into blue, asking for permission but Naruto seems conflicted.

"It's not sex Naruto-kun. Just let me bring us some release, _please."_ He nuzzles into his neck and thrusts again. Naruto releases a deep, guttural moan.

 _Thrust_

"Fuck it,"Naruto says, thrusting back.

Kakashi bites his tongue in an attempt to quiet his own moan and fails, which works out perfectly because it only spurns Naruto on further.

Bronze and pale skin break out in sweat as the two continue to match each other thrust for thrust. Sensational paradise pooling in their bellies.

Kakashi is quite sure he's falling apart. The look on Naruto's face as he lays there beneath him, tense with ecstasy is his tearing his soul apart for all the world to see and he has to grit his teeth against the emotion trying to overwhelm him.

Narutos eyes are closed, trying to keep himself grounded while he's being blown away from the sensation of Kakashi grinding more and more furiously against his hard, throbbing member. He's so close. He knows Kakashi is too. The older mans grip on his hips has become more and more intense just as Naruto's grip on his Partners ass has tightened in the fore coming of orgasm. Wetness splashes his cheek and his eyes open wide to meet red and charcoal.

He reaches out to caress the older mans face. "Please don't cry."

Kakashi feels the fool and he abruptly buries his face in Naruto's neck and begins to shake. Strong tanned arms envelop him.

"I've never known love like this, Naruto. I feel vulnerable yet I don't care. _I love you_ and it hurts just as much as it feels wonderful." He takes in a shaky breath.

Naruto is speechless. For once in his life he has already experienced something that someone close to him hasn't. Intimate love. The kind of love where you can't breath without that other person… _Hinata…I want to love him too…if that's okay._

Naruto grips the back of Kakashi's neck and pulls him down aggressively into a kiss. A kiss should be an understatement. There truly is no words to express and respect the love being shared between them right now.

The blonde grips Kakashi's delicious rear and urges him to continue to grind his hardness against his own and he complies. Bare and sweaty chest to chest, tongue against tongue. Stuttered breath against stuttered breath. Pulsing cock against pulsing cock. It's mere moments before former sensei and student roll their hips into an explosive climax.

In the very wee hours of the morning a silver haired crow vacates the room that the edible sun and sky is currently dressing himself in, careful to avoid the little hens waking down below.

Although the situation Shinobi are dealing with at hand is very serious and needs utmost attention, the Hatake Protégé can't help but be excited for the night. When he can come back. Back to his love. His life.

Whoop whooop.

Once again apologies for the wait! Thanks so so soooo much for reading.

And yes I know what I did with Sakura is totally damn weird but I'm just going with my flow :P


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fear Will Not Be the End of This**_

 **Chapter 6**

Hurried footfalls are silence when the next building blows, debris assaulting them from above, dust billowing up from the ground and coating their tiny figures.

"Ah!"

Himawari trips over broken, scattered stone, her brothers grip on her hand loosening. His palm is so sweaty but he holds strong.

"Come on Himawari, pay attention!" Boruto growls, trying hard to hide is fear for the sake of his little sister. Pulling her upright they continue to run at a hard pace, coming up on the corner to the Hokage's tower when they're intercepted once again. Both of them have depleted their chakra. They defended themselves as best they can with the knowledge and experience they have, against the previous civilian rebels who've tried to obtain them since the attack on the village that started an age lengthened half hour ago.

Greedy, disgusting looking men practically drool upon the prizes they've come too claim, cheap blades and newly polished guns shining in their hands. Boruto's throat hurts from the polluted, harsh breaths pushing in and out of his lungs. Himawari's hands trembles beneath his too tight grip and he's suddenly so angry. Just as angry as he is afraid. _I can't protect her. I can't protect my own fucking sister!_

Just as his first tear hits the ground, fire from the sun glows beyond his scrunched eyelids. Another set of his fathers clones has come, but…

"It doesn't matter! _It doesn't matter! Your stupid clones can't handle the bullets!"_ The little blonde screams. Himawari has dropped to her knees beside him, still gripping his hand.

"Papa!papa!" She cries, tears running tracks down her filthy face. The guns unload, bullets spraying into multiple Sage Naruto's and puffs of smoke appear here and there as their forms disappear.

Borutos eyes widen when warm liquid splatters along his face. He loses his grip on his sisters hand as they watch their father fall hard to the ground, clutching his bullet torn torso. Then something solid connects with the back of his head and the world turns black.

"Naruto, calm down!" Kakashi states, watching his tormented Hokage pace the office relentlessly. Shikamaru stands stiffly behind the desk, eyes following Naruto sharply. Gai, Yamato and Sai are scattered amongst the room, still breathing heavily from the evenings disastrous events. Just as the blonde turns to continue his next round across the room, the Sharingan user grips his robe, halting his progress. "Everything is under control now, you need to calm down, don't let your heart get in the way. They're OK, we got them back."

Shikamaru steps forward, "Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei is right. Besides, you're still healing you're bleeding everywhere. You were riddled by bullets barely an hour ago and you only let Sakura heal the immediate damage."

"Kurama can do the rest," The whiskered man snarls, then takes in a deep shuddered breath but before he can speak Sasuke, Lee and Kiba barge through the office doors. Everyone stands alert, waiting for the news they're expected to be carrying, from interrogation, Sakura at the hospital, and from those situated along the village walls. Sasuke speaks first, "Sakura has officially stated zero fatalities."

Blue eyes widen in awe and appreciation not just at Sakura's abilities or what he thought was an absolute improbability at zero fatalities, but at the look of pride in his friends face as he speaks of his wife. Whiskers raise up as Naruto gives a genuine, wide smile. He turns to his canine companion. Kiba rubs his nose, a cocky grin on his face and says, "everything is contained. Any culprit just outside of the village has been brought in and no one from the inside got away."

"Excellent!" Naruto states, slamming his hands on the desk. "Sai?"

"Interrogation is underway, Hokage-sama." The pale man bows.

Off to the side Kakashi runs a hand through his gravity defying hair.

"You need to get a hold of the other Kage immediately."

Naruto freezes.

Bringing one hand up to rub the back of his head sheepishly he uses the other to scratch his cheek.

"Haha… yea, right now! Right away, sensei! Everyone! Do your best! Let's get this village back in good order.."

 _Poof!_

 _Everyone in the room sweat drops as Kakashi's shoulders begin to shake with irritation._

"Everyone, you know your duties. I'll take care of things here. _Dismissed."_ All but Shikamaru takes leave immediately.

Kakashi presses his palms down and leans into the desk, shaking his head slightly and offering a small smirk at Narutos behaviour. He's not actually angry he knows the real Naruto has been at the hospital all this time, never leaving his children's side.

Shikamaru leans against the large glass window in the back of the room. "What a fucking mess. Honestly, we're lucky we figured out a way to disarm the chips implanted in those Shinobi pawns. They were such… _strong_ individuals."

The silver haired man stands straight, sensing the real Naruto coming.

"Ma, and it's even more wonderful that they were more than willing to switch sides once their chips were fried."

"AND!" Naruto starts, as he bangs his way in, a smile donning his face, "the other ninety percent of our civilians that weren't involved are totally happy for us and more than willing to show their support to the Shinobi who spend their lives protecting the Village Hidden in the Leaf!"

Kakashi and Shikamaru share a glance. "Naruto," the Nara starts, "half the reason this all worked so well was immediately planting Katsuyu on all villagers and pretty much placing packs of your clones in the path of any man or woman with a damn gun. You need rest!"

"Well make up your damn mind! Do I need rest or do I need to talk to the other Kage, damn it!" Naruto immediately begins the pacing his clone had been doing moments before, Shikamaru seems unsure as to what he should say next and Kakashi simply plops down in the leather chair he previously occupied for so many years to start up a conference with the other Kage on the computer. Blue eyes glance over to his two most trusted companions, ever diligent in being rational and wise when he fails to contain himself.

Seeing as Naruto has suddenly decided to be still for a moment, Shikamaru decides it's a good moment to speak. "How're the kids doing, Naruto?"

The blondes expression softens and he lets out a long sigh, letting his tense form relax. Shuffling over to the visitors chair in front of the desk he settles down before speaking, watching Kakashi's fingers click away on the keyboard, listening to the old beast of a computer groan as it tries to link a conference connection.

"They were so traumatized at first," he starts, his expression pained at the too recent memory of finally making it to his children's side. He was so slow getting to them once he found out they were being deliberately hunted and pushed away from their assigned protectors. He felt like such a horrible father. The self loathing he felt was like having acid in his stomach.

"Hokage-sama…"

Glancing up from the hovering fingers, he connects his gaze with one dark grey orb, seeing a hundred questions in his partners eyes.

"They're fine now. Once they were reassured I'd be fine and that _they_ were fine, Sakura gave them some candy-she says the sugar helps in a situation like that, when you're all shaky and stuff-all they wanted to do was tell me how many asses they kicked and what Jutsu's they were able to pull off… you both know Himawari can be quite scary. She was exhausted, she's sleeping soundly now…Hinata would be proud."

"I'm glad, Naruto- _kun."_ Kakashi says, sharing a private look with him. Shikamaru notices and pointedly looks away.

"Oi, love birds, I do believe that is a network connection you have there, let's get to work."

The blonde sputters and turns red, absolutely horrified at Shikamaru's comment but he can't say anything due to the four expectant faces awaiting him on the computer screen.

 _Of course he knows. I'll kill him later._

He's always hated the way each footstep echoes too loudly when walking through the empty halls of the hospital at night. Something about the sound seems so suffocating and final, as if he's on the path to meet the Shinigami sent to tear him away to the afterlife. Naruto snickers and gives himself a small shake as he reaches the room his children rest in, amused at his own thoughts. Entering the room, he settles himself into a chair situated between the two beds occupied by Boruto and Himawari, closes his tired eyes and let's his mind wander.

 _Such an ordeal, over so fast. I guess that's what happens when you're dealing with regular people and not chakra-devouring psychopaths that can fly and call themselves god._

The conference call was short. Each village had dealt with their perpetrators in essentially the same way. Everything seemed so overwhelmingly, largely organized in the beginning that near the end they were surprised at how… easily contained the entire situation became. Yes, the civilians are upset that half their troubles are due to Shinobi conflict. Yes, some of them decided to do something about it and yes! They pulled together an intelligent, advanced group of people to gain an upper hand on some very skilled ninja. In the end however, it was like dealing with violent children throwing a tantrum and Naruto- and the other Kage- were not looking forward to cleaning up the mess.

The blonde had to smile though. The amount of support each Kage received from the larger percentage of their villages that hadn't been apart of the attempted uprising was heartwarming.

The sound of a door sliding open brings Naruto out of his musings. He stays laid back in the chair, neck stretched out as his head is tilted back but he half opens one cerulean orb to observe the pink haired beauty quietly stepping into the room.

Sakura blushes as she closes the door behind her. Naruto's placement in the chair has her mind overworking. His fingers are curled in a relaxed way on the ends of the arm rests and his feet are pointed out far, strong legs spread wide. Blonde hair brushes the back of the chair, his head is tilted way back. She can see the vein bulging in his neck from the strain although he looks comfortable. Her gaze locks onto his full pink lips, so different from Sasuke's, before she's pulled in by the slitted blue eye observing her with that intense intelligence she refused to see as they grew up together.

Stepping towards him silently, Sakura smoothly places herself on top of his lap. _I can't hold back now, Naruto, I want you just as badly as my husband does…_

One strong hand grips her right hip hard, stopping her from trying to grind her pelvis into his. His other, prosthetic hand takes hold of her chin, placing a thumb on her lips gently, halting her from kissing him. Wind brushes along her hair and clothing as he whisks them away from the patient room and into her office. He places her on the desk and turns away from her.

"Sakura-chan," the blonde starts, "you know I love you and always have but I don't want this…"

Jumping off the desk, Sakura grabs him from behind in a tight hug. "Naruto! It's been years since you've had affection! Especially physical affection! _I love you. Sasuke loves you._ We can all be together now. I know it's weird, I know it's taboo, but it feels right. Please be with us"

Naruto runs his hands along hers and chuckles.

" I love you too, Sakura. Always have. And Sasuke-teme will always have a part of my heart as well. But not like that. Never like that…

"Sakura-chan I'm in love. I'm more in love than I ever was with the amazing woman that gave me my family and I hate myself for it. But Hinata was so perfect that I know she would want me to be happy and Sakura, I'm sorry that this isn't want you want but…I have the person who's going to grow old and die with me."

Small arms slowly fall away from Narutos waist as she lets it sink in. She's devastated and yet, how can she not be happy? The blonde turns around and she can see the expression on his face. Whoever he's talking about has calmed his soul.

"Naruto… oh Naruto this is wonderful. I'm so embarrassed I've tried to burden you again. Tell me, who's the angel by your side? Who is making you so happy?"

Sakura can't help but also blush as she watchethe pink creek along her best friends face as he smiles shyly.

"Kakashi-sensei."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fear Will Not Be The End of This**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Broad and tiny shoulders each cringe as the clean plate slides off the stack of others but the delicate sound of a breaking dish never reaches their ears. A dual set of blonde hair and blue eyes simultaneously turn to see Himawari holding said plate, big eyes looking adorable and innocent as ever. Naruto chuckles, sticking his hands back into the sudsy sink as Boruto takes the plate from her, replacing it on the stack he's already towel dried. Judging from his sons' twitching eyelid, it's obvious he's annoyed. Rubbing dry the next dish handed to him, Boruto grumbles, " _She was in the damn living room, why the hell is that shrimp so fast...she's barely had much training…"_

Handing the last dish to his helper Naruto unplugs the drain cover, rinses his hands and turns to face his son as he dries them off.

"Looking forward to Sarada coming by later, Boruto?" _Kukukuku…the look on his face! ._

"Baka! Why would I _ever_ look forward to that violent brute coming over!?" _Smack!_

" _Oi!_ That's no way to talk to your father!"

The little blonde rubs his head sheepishly.. _Dad's been around so much lately it's almost annoying._ Hearing a deep chuckle Boruto glances back at the person who seems to be around more often than he isn't-which is completely fine by him, Rokudaime-sama is the best! Of course his _adorable_ little sister is now all snuggled up in his lap hogging him all to herself. _Brat._

Folding his arms and leaning back against the kitchen counter Naruto watches with fondness as his son bounds over to his partner and daughter ready to try and get some attention for himself.

It's been a few months since the whole ordeal with the revolutionary civilians and their rather amazing inventions. The weapons are banned but the motorcycles were a huge hit. Kakashi has one and it suites him well, too well. He looks so sexy on it, it's positively sinful.

Tonight, soon actually, the Uchiha's are coming over. Sarada to check out the new sensor motion console that came out, with his kids. Sakura and Sasuke just to have a couple of drinks. They haven't seen each other in over a month but the blondes mood dampens a bit, imagining an alcohol induced Sakura openly teasing him about not having slept with Kakashi yet. There's just no beating around the bush here, he is incredibly nervous and has been using his kids and other lame reasons as excuses for far too long. He wants it so bad. He wants to feel that completion, that perfect wholeness together…but he's afraid that there will be no hiding the true nature of their bond from anyone after that moment. Afraid of his children resenting him for moving on from their mother and creating a situation that will surely bring much unwanted attention to their family, effecting their personal lives.

Himawari's soft voice brings him away from his conflicted thoughts.

"Kakashi-sama, why don't you just bring your stuff and move in with us? You're here all the time anyway…"and adding shyly says, "you're our family. We love having you here."

Boruto nods in agreement off to the side, arms crossed and eyes closed, as if concurring to a business proposal.

Naruto's stares, _shocked,_ from in the kitchen and his heart melts as he catches the obvious love sparkling in the scarecrows visible eye as he gazes at the two youngsters. Glancing up at Naruto, the happy older man replies, "ma, you'll have to ask your father, he has to put up with me too."

"Pff!"

"Pff!"

The children laugh in sync and Himawari speaks first. "Dad doesn't even know what to do without you these days." Again, Boruto nods in agreement, "mhm! However…you make dad insufferably happy and he doesn't seem to work as hard as before, why is he around so much?"

"Hey!"Naruto stomps over to them. "Not so long ago you were mad at me all the time for working too much and _not_ being around!"

Offering a cheeky grin that has an uncanny resemblance to his fathers, Baruto scratches the back of his head. "Well I changed my mind."

"-You!"

"-ANYWAY, Dad,"he cuts him off, "Rokudaime-sama should stay with us, we really are his family it's our duty to take care of him." _And I'll convince him to train me! Sarada will never get a step ahead of me…_

"Of course he can stay." Boruto's head shoots up at that, eyes wide. Kneeling down in front the quiet, silver haired Jounin Naruto asks softly, "would you like to live with us, Kakashi?"

Eye closing in a smile Kakashi hugs Himawari closer and pats Boruto's head. "I'd love to, Naruto-kun." They share a knowing look and the whiskered man claps his hands together. "It's settled then, welcome to the family." Both children jump up and start parading around, cheering. _Hm. Maybe this can work out. Maybe it won't seem too sudden once they realize the full extent of our relationship and really will be ok with it. To think I almost let my fear of the children finding out be the end of this. Well there's really no avoiding him now. Gah! Kaka-sensei's got that look in his eye… that feral, hungry glint…foreplay is not going to be enough anymore._

As he holds the older man's gaze, thoughts of foreplay has images of past steamy nights racing through his mind and his dick twitches in interest but a knock at the door has him torn away from his thoughts again. Kakashi breaks eye contact to watch Himawari run out of the living room and down the hall to answer the front door, Naruto following behind.

"Welcome!"he hears the little one and Naruto say offbeat together and glances at Boruto when Sarada's voice is heard saying thank you, mingled with her mother's loud voice and her father's grunt.

The young Uzumaki immediately tries (and fails) to put on a front of mixed nonchalance and arrogance, coming off looking somewhat constipated, making the scarecrow chuckle. Boruto always feels the need to appear better than Sarada but Kakashi knows Sasuke makes him nervous-he admires his fathers rival.

Joints pop as he stands up from his position on the floor, listening to everyone take off their shoes and make small talk down the hall. Kakashi is quite certain the Uchiha couple is unaware of his knowledge of their mutual attraction and pursuit of his partner and he hasn't seen them since he found out about Sakura. _This is going to be an interesting night, depending on the topics brought up._

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After successfully beating everyone at video games and thoroughly tiring out the kids, Kakashi surprised everyone by making a delicious dessert, with Sarada's help, not that he actually ate any himself but it was a hit with everyone else. A little while after that the youngsters finally passed out and the rest of them went out onto the back deck to enjoy the warm, albeit cloudy evening.

Sakura, whom Kakashi is going to tease tomorrow for being a lush ( she's taken after her Shishou in every way possible ) is rosy faced and boisterous as she helps Naruto tell the story of their mission to the Fire Temple with the new Team Kakashi, and Asuma-sensei, so many years ago.

"She kissed him, so she could draw out his chakra but before I saw that I heard her _tease_ him about kissing and he mumbled that he's had kissing experience, only it was _guy. Hahahahaha!_ You were his first kiss Sasuke-kun! I wish I could have seen the look on your face, Naruto, when you said that. You probably blushed like a little girl."

"Sakura-chaaaan…."Naruto started to whine.

"Bet you never would have guessed you'd be sticking your tongue down your Sensei's throat in the future…"she sneers, leering between him and Kakashi. "Sensei, I've heard you're very _blessed_ down there, good thing your lover's got a big mouth, ne?" Not replying, he chuckles and shakes his silver head while Sasuke feigns interest in the sky, choosing to ignore his wife's loose mouth.

Exasperated and red in the face however, Naruto lunges forward to press his hands over her mouth.

"Pleeease Sakura-chan, you've picked on me enough tonight." She nods and he feels her lips form a smile under his hand. Pulling away, he sits back down beside Kakashi and sighs. The CopyCat Ninja places a hand on the blondes shoulder and squeezes, a wonderful idea popping up in his head.

"Sakura dear, if you keep teasing I might have to retaliate."

"Eh!? What do you got on me?" She slurs, taking another gulp of her liquor.

"You tried to seduce my precious little fox into a threesome right in front of his own sleeping children in your _workplace._ Now, Sakura-chan, that's not very professional. The Hokage could punish you for your offence." Kakashi finishes with a smug smile he knows they can't really see. Beside him, Naruto spits out the sake he just tried to swallow, Sakura's face reaches boiling temperature and Sasuke turns to stare at his wife, his eyes the widest Kakashi has ever seen them. _Oh my isn't this interesting, she hasn't told him._

"A th-threesome?" Sasuke stutters.

Still tomato red, Sakura starts to explains herself, addressing her former teacher first.

"Gomen, Sensei! I had no idea you were in a relationship with Naruto let alone the fact that you're gay."

"-only for Naruto," he says, making Naruto smile although you can tell the Jinchuriki is feeling nervous about the awkward situation. "You'd think being married to a gay man would have fine tuned your 'gaydar' Sakura-chan."

"Also only for the Dobe. Wait, you both knew?" Sasuke says, glancing back and forth between Sakura and Kakashi.

"I didn't know that Sensei knew," Sakura starts, "but anyway Honey, yes, I've always known which is why I wanted him to be with us. To make you happy." While no longer feverishly embarrassed, she definitely has a pink blush on her face and avoids her husbands gaze.

Off to the side, Naruto quietly observes the exchange between his odd friends, not sure how to feel about being wanted by his entire original team and hoping that after tonight things won't be awkward between all of them. The look currently donning Sasuke's face is a look Naruto has only seen one other time and not that long ago. He's _proud_ of her. _Huh. Aaah I think everything will be just fine between all of us._

"It took too long for me to realize it and I'm sorry for that, but I only need you, Sakura." Awe.

"Get a room." The blonde finally speaks up.

"I think we will, Dobe." Poor Sakura, her face is never going to be the right colour. "Can we leave Sarada in Himawari's room? You can send her home in the morning."

"Of course. Have fun, love birds." Naruto says with a wink.

Regaining some of her composure, Sakura says, "same to you. Go easy on him Sensei."

"I'll only hurt him if he asks me to," he replies, standing up with them so he can walk them back inside to the front door, leaving Naruto on the ground with a distant, slightly frightened look on his face. After he hears them leave the house he gets up and dazedly heads into the dark living room, turning to slide the door to the deck shut, not sensing the man stalking up behind him and a butterfly sensation quickly erupts in his belly at an unexpected touch. A strong grip he knows all too well closes around his throat with gentle firmness, the other hand pressuring the dip in his left hip- a sensitive spot-turning the butterflies into a tingling heat that immediately pools down in his groin. Hot breath and unmasked, soft lips brush his neck and ear.

"How much longer are you going to make me wait, Naruto?" Kakashi breathes into his skin, pressing his ever impressive hardness against Naruto, pushing him up against the glass door, unconsciously squeezing Naruto's throat a little tighter.

Naruto is positive if his eyes were open he would have tunnel vision. His breath feels heavy in his chest, his cock is already leaking and suddenly in that moment he wants nothing more in the whole world than to feel Kakashi, slick with the blondes own saliva, sliding, pumping, _pulsing_ inside of him.

Covering the hands holding him so dominantly in place with his own, Naruto grinds his ass against the hardness pressed against him and uses the moment of distraction to swiftly overpower his Sensei, aggressively pushing him down onto the couch where he promptly straddles him, grinding against him again with his own hard length and both let out a strangled puff of air at the small amount of pressure relief.

They hold each other's intense gaze a moment. The endless lust and powerful love always being conveyed so easily between them and then they embrace, melting against each other in a long, deep and passionate kiss.

Pulling away first, Naruto leans back to make eye contact again and says breathlessly, "make me feel good Kakashi, like I know you can. Show me what to do so I can do the same for you. I love you, I'm sorry I've made you wait but I'm ready now."

Long pale fingers brush lovingly against a whiskered cheek.

"I love you too, Naruto. I'm sorry if I ever came off impatient." The blonde shook his head, his lover is the master of patience.

"Boruto and Sarada are old enough to be on their own for a while with Himawari. Leave a clone with the kids if you feel it's necessary, but let's go to my apartment… I want to make love to you…then _fuck_ you with no restraints or interruptions."

Blushing, Naruto nods in agreement and creates a clone to which he has a few words with before disappearing with Kakashi.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Although the moon is absent through the window tonight, a dim lamp lights the room with a sultry glow, allowing Hatake Kakashi to admire _his_ Hokage writhing and panting, taut muscles glistening with sweat beneath him. And they've only just gotten started.

His own muscles are quivering with anticipation and restraint, the tip of his head having already penetrated the slick, tight hole. After Naruto had ravished his dick orally minutes upon entering his room, Kakashi had to flip the young man around and restrain him against the bed before he exploded too soon with orgasm. Face down and ass up, the scarred Jounin thanked Kami for his luck before licking the golden piece of art beneath him into a hot mess begging to be entered.

Taking a deep calming breath, Naruto relaxes letting him slip in a bit more and the look on the blondes face is pure pleasure, no visible discomfort whatsoever. _Kurama…he's taking all the pain away._

Darkened blue orbs gaze up at him and Kakashi shivers as Naruto runs sweaty palms down his rippling abdomen before gripping his hips and forcing him all the way in, both gasping at the sudden explosion of ecstasy.

Kakashi slowly pulled back then smoothly glided back in, loving the perverted, juicy sound the movement made. He did it a couple more times. _Bingo._ His lover's back arched high and the most sexy noise he's ever heard came out of Naruto's mouth at the overwhelming sensation of the CopyNins generous member hitting his prostrate.

Dropping a muscular arm over his face to hide a blush Naruto whispers, "don't hold back Sensei, _please._ You feel so damn amazing. Be harder."

As always, Kakashi absolutely delights in hearing Naruto refer to him as sensei but, "no, Naruto-Kun. Be patient. This is going to be one of many long nights for us, I'm never letting you go."

 _Thrust_

"I love you, Naruto." _Thrust._

"Ah!" _Harder. "Ah-_ I- love you, kami knows I love you...Kakashi."

A long night it was indeed, and the nights to come, especially when time came that Naruto decided he wanted to use clones. The children never did find out for a couple of years, and were totally fine if not _somewhat_ embarrassed. _Guess they get that obliviousness from their father._

 _ **The end**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thank you so soooo much for reading and being patient with me! I hope you enjoyed it :)

Love, Katrina.


End file.
